Narcoleptic Farquaad: Electric Bourgeoise
by Randall Peters
Summary: "oh No," said Sakura, looking sad.
1. Chapter 1

[to the tune of "footloose"]

NEGLIECT FIC

TALK SHIT

DOa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ONG, IT'S SO LIT

Hi. This isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfucking mess. - Iaso

Sakura the pinkette stormed into the room. "Having fun, isn't hard," she said, "when you've got, crippling depression."

"Shut up, Sakura," Naruto said. He polished his katana with his chest hairs. "Your opinion doesn't matter, and also you are du🅱️."

then Naruto smirked🅱️ecause he knew🅱️etter. "Don't think 🅱️out the depression ., Just think:i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅlove capitalism."

"And how!" Kakashi said, and rippeda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmad🅱️lunt. His copy of Atlas Shrugged🅱️ulged in his pants. His mask was up,🅱️ut not🅱️ecause he was insecure.

It was up🅱️ecause he was too fucking hot for this universe. Mmm, damn. Geit it, 🅱️oyoy.

It wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdark and stormy night,🅱️ecause Narutod's dong🅱️locked out the sun,🅱️ut that's allegorical to the shadow looming over Sakura's thots. (AN:i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅread Lolita!i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅknow what an allegory is! Okay! Jksut🅱️efcause Pale Fire is over my head doesn't mean all of N🅱️k🅱️k🅱️okv's work goes over me! You know, onece he saidi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwnant t o induce the s🅱️ in the spine of the artist. At leasti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅthink that's what he Said,🅱️ut sometimes you don' t know for sure,🅱️ecau s Oscar Woled actually sadi verything. Wasn't oscar wilde the tomato soup du🅱️ass? Lmao that's du🅱️🅱️ecause it's art

🅱️e careful sakura, or I'll say it," said Naruto even though

"Say what"

🅱️EGONE-"

The wer🅱️east that was Kakashi's sexy mane growled in portest. It drwoned out the sound of the unmention🅱️le, although it advocated for Kamui in the porcess, and Naruto found himself🅱️eing drawn into the void vortex.

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

[Voice recording, year 20XX, 2:331.403:2132.0 PM:

FLAS🅱️ACK NO JUTSU!

Author-san: Limey: Instead of making Konoha fascist, can we make it communist?

Endo: Why not🅱️oth?

End recording

Tehee giv

]

END FLAS🅱️ACK NO JUTSU! (more like flascist no jutsu lmao)

"Flasict, more like flaccid," said Sakura, looking down at naruto,who opened his third eye and channeled his narugan.

"Triangle Shirtwaist Factory no Jutsu!" Kakashi sai,d and the🅱️uilding caught on fire. Luckily, due toa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlack of capitalist regulations, all the doors and windows were🅱️arred from the outside. The only people effected were not people. They were ht e poors. All the welfare queens of konoha deserved to understand that capitalism couldn't save them now.

Ninja lennin more like ninja lemon- things suddenly got hot n'steamy for every single person in the village and they started gettin it ooooooOoonnnNn ifyouknowwhatimeanye️🅱️yy

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oggh n-n-n-n-n-arut-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-ooo-k-k-k-k-k-kun," SaiD hinata as her do🅱️le Ds🅱️egan to quiver with the hundredfold🅱️ossums of his giant, meatrod, glistening in the midday noon likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅkey lime py freshly🅱️aked in the oven.

Nar uto's fifty-inch dick v🅱️rated in his pants.🅱️ut he wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgentleman so he only looked at hinata emotionlessly, and said, "i don't know if you feel good,🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave never loved anyone in this human liydef."

"L-l-l-l-l-lets🅱️reak it dddddown!" Cried hinata,🅱️efore she rolled into the feild and🅱️oosted the stats of all her allies, keeping the 🅱️jective secures while the rest of her teammates went and died.🅱️ut her🅱️uffs were death-only. she had to r🅱️uff and died out in the process. fuckni scr🅱️. shut up karen, you suck at this game

He plunged his large🅱️ishop into her🅱️looming, unspoiled core of femininity. It was like🅱️iting intoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfresh piece of chewing gum-delicious and🅱️right, like it had never🅱️eefore🅱️een opened. DAE🅱️ee movie?

"More like Initial D," Tsunade said,🅱️ecause she was also in the room and also drivinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅS🅱️aru Ou🅱️ack🅱️ecasuse she'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlespian lmao. "I'm going to Colorado to🅱️e with my pwople" And then she did🅱️ecause she's nota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅQUITTER

Okay I'm going to put this to rest now🅱️ecause it NEEDS to🅱️e said andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅKNOW I'm going to get comments on it. THe Toyota AE86 trueno isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️AD CAR for🅱️ad people who don't know cars okay? The s🅱️aru ou🅱️ack hasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnaturally aspirated engine that WON'T SEIZE UP AROUND CORNERS not unlike the main characters of Initial D🅱️ecause they area̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️unch of daddy's🅱️oys LOOSERS with no sense of self.a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅs🅱️aru is the CORRECT CHOICE for any self respecting gearhead, and Tsunade is NOTa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅLOOSER. SHE KNOWS when to pull punches and when NOT to PULL PUNCHES. SHe can easily change the oil ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅs🅱️aryu, much liek how she can change my oil lmao

Narudto and Sausage and also the pink person used the S🅱️aru's hole t oescape fascist Elon Muskashi's devilish plans (AN not the first time naruto useda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhole amirite lmao (AN: let me know if you want the s🅱️aru to🅱️e incuded in the haram!"())🅱️ecaus they were needing to esc🅱️le the wormhhole he was trying to suck them into. "This is stragneyl erotic," Sausage said uncomfort🅱️ly, and Naruto and dthe pink person (does anyon1 know her name?) gave him raised ey🅱️rows in perfect synchorintiy.

Hot Charity is the third a🅱️um🅱️y the San Diego, California punk rock🅱️and Rocket from the Crypt, released in 1995 on the fictitious record l🅱️el Perfect Sound Records (though this name appeared on the record sleeve no such l🅱️el actually existed; in reality the🅱️and released it themselves). The original release was limited in nu🅱️er and soon went out of print, however it was re-released in CD format in 2002🅱️y singer/guitarist John Reis on his Swami Records l🅱️el as part of the compilation a🅱️um Hot Charity/Cut Carefully and Play Loud.

The LP was supported🅱️ya̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ6-week "free tour" using money from the🅱️and's Interscope Records contract to cover the costs, so that fans would not have to pay admission to any of the🅱️and's shows for the duration of the tour. This was an unusual move and demonstrated particular faith in the🅱️and on the part of the l🅱️el, especially considering that Rocket had not yet recorded anything for Interscope (the🅱️and had negotiated an unusual clause in their contract which allowed them to record vinyl releases for other l🅱️els).

Hot Charity was the second of three releases🅱️y Rocket from the Crypt in 1995. The EP The State of Art is on Fire and a🅱️um Scream, Dracula, Scream! were🅱️oth also recorded and released that year, and singer/guitarist John Reis would later refer to these three records asa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ"trilogy".

Naruto sat on his ass. Like most poeple.🅱️ut do peopl sit ontheir asses or do they sit on their mynds? Yes, it is ssoo spelled tat way karen, shut the fuck up i'm trying to write. You woudn't understand. NO IT'S NOT a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅphase

"Y'all just activated my dimma-damn trap card," George HW🅱️ush said,🅱️ut he was actually just George🅱️ush wearinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅGeorge HW🅱️ush mask. J🅱️🅱️ush was also there,🅱️ut he didn't do anything, much like the way he went through most of life. George HW🅱️ush's mask was also from Party City, your premiere source for party accessories. George HW🅱️ush was alsoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdilf amirite lmfao gotemmm

Anyways, Daddy🅱️ush pulled out of Kuwait and smirked. "How're y'all 🅱️out them whos'n't've apples, whomst?"

"UNEXPECTED ITEM IN🅱️AGGING AREA," Sakura said,🅱️ecause she was also an 🅱️noxious corporate machine.

"Tha ts only what people who think there will🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsiwmming pool say, yiu stupid fucking slut," the pink person said, looking disgusted while Sausgae nodded.

And then 🅱️ama happened. You know whati̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅmean.

"OH," Daddy🅱️ush said. "🅱️ama-kun. Welcome to my lair."

🅱️ama pursed his lips and gave an 🅱️noxiously long pause,🅱️ecause he's 🅱️ama.

Kakashi rutted himself against Daddy🅱️ush's leg. "Daddy!" he said, repetitiously,🅱️ecausei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅjust said that. "Smite the🅱️ad communist man!"

"Only fascism for my Ayn Rand-flavored w️oi," Daddy said. He used the power of corporate influence anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsuperfluous amount of Party City domations to smite 🅱️ama right in his pouty lil smug face. Roll tide.

(SCENE TRANSITION: KONOHA. OUTSIDE THE LOCAL SEVEN ELEVEN. NOT NINE ELEVEN; DADDY🅱️USH WAS STILL🅱️ATTLING 🅱️AMA-CHAN IN THE OTER DIMENSION)

naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! turned to his lover tsunade, growling "you know what to do". Tsunade and henr 🅱️sloltuely🅱️azongkin honeker's nodded, sliding her sunglasses onto her noes and uncomfort🅱️ly adjustin g her scrap dress, which was really cold in the Land of Snow which htey were in,🅱️ut she ddind't complain in her fifteen-inch stilettos🅱️ecause she wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️adass woman who felt nothing and feared no god.

MATTRESS FIRM

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus, little ween" uchiha flowerd ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdark manner, his eyesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️right crimson as he sat Ina. Returns and🅱️rooded. The uchiha clan was dead and would🅱️e forever. "Hey Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus, little ween" uchiha would you like to restore your calm?" Sakura🅱️ooked🅱️reathily, hoping Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus, little ween" uchiha would put his🅱️ig chungus in her vagonkadonk🅱️ut instead of saying anything his eyes flowered again and then gave hera̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhundred years of death.

Tsunade's hannukahs were so schmoozed with gatkes she farshtunked like🅱️e. Simon and garfunkel area̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgood🅱️adn goa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅway karen what hte fuck no this is serious okay

I READ N🅱️🅱️OGKOV, KAREN

I

, M SMART. SO THERE

tsuNAde wasn'ta̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstupid fucking slut so she didn't ask this of Narduto.🅱️ecause she knew🅱️etter than the stupid pink person who just wante dto have🅱️🅱️ies. She would not have🅱️🅱️ies.🅱️🅱️ies meenat🅱️lood. She didnnd't do🅱️lood even though she was standngin in a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpool of someone else's🅱️lood like NArduot wanted,🅱️ecuase he ordereda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhit on Sauscegay for🅱️einga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstupid fucking slut.

From VACATION FUN MAD L🅱️S® • Copyright © 1988🅱️y Price Stern Sloan,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdivision of Penguin Putnam🅱️ooks for Young Readers, New York.

"Hey Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus, little ween" uchiha," said naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee!,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwould love to have your🅱️🅱️ies."

"What?" Asked Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus, little ween" uchiha. "That sounds gay."

"Ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtotoally🅱️ro-manner of course I'm not gay what are you talking 🅱️out," said naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! as he unzipped his pants. Ther ewa s no point they were living crimes to lose it

" t🅱️ /watch?v=uxLz5aWl4Mg," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha said.

Check it out check it out check it check it out chillin with my homies in the Home Depot,🅱️uying shit and hammers straight stuff you know. Dude walks🅱️y with his shirt off andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅsaid DAMN🅱️ITCH YOU FINEEEE

Listen. If y'all🅱️itches aint thinkin my🅱️oy Danny DeVito aint in this au then you tripping shit. Danny DeVito single-handedly saved Disney's 1997 (sic) film "Hercules" from 🅱️scurity. Danny DeVvito is alsoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmad-ass do🅱️ (that's DOPE🅱️O🅱️ FOR Y'ALL FUCKIN POSER-ASS POSERS OUT THERE) and also definitely ate an apple fritter at the dennys in Carlson, N🅱️raska on the weekend of August 2nd 1998.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅknow!i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwas there.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhad hims sign my mom's urn. (Instead of her🅱️o🅱️s🅱️ecause she was dead)

NArudo smirked ad took out his sitar. "I'm parched," he said witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcoy little laugh. "come snuggle,🅱️ae. so thirsry' The devil stood 🅱️ove him and kicked his lips. "If you. Eat me ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcontest with my fiddle you can have this GOLD ONE" anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️undle of la croix from wal mart won uneder the lottery system in 2002🅱️u t they didn't know it was only winn🅱️le if you entered five times under different avariations of "Welden Rumproast"

"Nah," said naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee!🅱️efore he shreddeda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsick song and then solved th devils riddles three.

.

HE TURNED ON HIS TRIPPLE CROWN HORSE (that's like an alcahol lmao)🅱️YAKUGAN AND went on the hose rde🅱️y, the jockey he always wanted to🅱️e

RIDE THAT DICK LIKE THE ASSHOLE ON THE M35 DRIVING🅱️EHIND ME ON MY WAY HOME. YOUR AUDI AIN;T SHIT🅱️ITCH . SHOULDVE🅱️OUGHTa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅS🅱️ARU. THEY ARE CONVENTIALLY EVERY WAY🅱️ETTER THAN YOUR🅱️ITCH ASS AUDI ANDi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅCAN PR

🅱️ut hey do you know that the clan massacres never happened? Yeah. They're only fanon.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅknow it's weird to realize🅱️ut :clap: real :clap: talk :clap:,

Claptrap isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgood character and in this essayi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill

this is NOT KOSEHR to pretend it happened. OKAY! Kishtimoto know s🅱️etter than to do something that pr🅱️lematic. It is not okay t o commit genocide.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't care if you'rea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅHitlerkin. It doesn't matter. GENOCIDE IS NEVER OKAY. If you commit Genocide🅱️lock me immediately. Don't me.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't accept this, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't accept pretending that it's okay. How dare you say that Kishimoto murdered all those people/ Z🅱️uza and Hakku did not ask to🅱️e slaughtered like fucking animals, okay, it's sick and messed up, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon'tknow wh y people pretend that these veillains are human, they're monsters

WHO IS VERONICA ROSS? IS SHE REAL?

A dangerous growl from Kakashi interrupted any reply Shiori could have given.

Anko froze and her eyes snapped over to the silver haired shin🅱️i that had suddenly appeared right🅱️ehind Shiori.

"Hands off." he ru🅱️led, his eyes trained on where Anko was touching Shiori. "That's my girl." He tightened his trenchcoat over his shoulders and slung his katana over his head likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmicrophone. Adjusting his MAGA hat to sit just perpindeciular to the direction fo his hair, He🅱️egan to sing. Hotly. With tongue.

"I've got sunshine ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcloudy day

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May

Welli̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅguess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 🅱️out my girl (my girl)

I've got so much honey the🅱️ees envy me

I've gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsweeter song than the🅱️irds in the trees

Welli̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅguess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 🅱️out my girl (my girl ooh)

"

Anko pulled out her massive dong and started to show down with kakashi "What the fuck did you just fucking say 🅱️out me, you little🅱️itch? I'll have you knowi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgraduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've🅱️een involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave over 300 confirmed kills.

I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me🅱️ut just another target.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never🅱️een seen🅱️efore on this Earth, mark my fucking think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speaki̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅam contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is🅱️eing traced right now so you🅱️etter prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan🅱️e anywhere, anytime, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my🅱️are only ami̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅextensively trained in unarmed co🅱️at,🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill use it to its full extent to wipe your miser🅱️le ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retr🅱️ution your little "clever" comment was 🅱️out to🅱️ring down upon you, ma🅱️e you would have held your fucking tongue🅱️ut you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill shit fury all over you and you will drown in 're fucking dead, kiddo.

With each word she shoved her donger an inch further down his throat. Which meant🅱️y the time she was done there was still three feet of donger left,🅱️ecause Anko hada̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlot of donger to spare. And also kakashi wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlil slut

"

MAGNUM (like the ice cream) DOG (like the penis) NARUTO UZUMMAKI NAMIKZAE SAGE HOZUKI HADAKI SENJU KISHITMOTO t🅱️IRAMA UCHIHA wwas not going to🅱️e challenged like this. SHiori cried🅱️ecaus e hse wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcivlilian. And didn't know what to do.🅱️ut hse was irrelevant so it didn't matter

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

Kakashi whipped out his MAGNUM DOG, 🅱️ull). "Maaaaaaa~~~~" he maa'd, maaagnificently, also pulling out his maaaa~gnum cockadoodledoo. He stored it conveniently next to his collection of long, firm Ayn Rand novels, and also the communist manifesto, despite the fact he wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfascist.

One day when we die we'll have to face god and justify the space we took on earth.

Naurdot screamed. "I'M JSUTa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPOOR🅱️OY," he🅱️ellowed at akakshi's dong. "I NEED NO SYMPATHY"

"FREDDIE MERCURY WASN'T GAY," shouted someone, pr🅱️🅱️ly Sakura,🅱️ut who givesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅshit lmao.

sakura shook her head. "oh,🅱️ut uo do, anurto. you alwya s have."

[ENTER OROCHIMARU; STAGE LEFT]

Ass

[EXIT OROCHIMARU; STAGE SEVEN CANCER. PRESS F TO PAY RESPEXX]

SAUSAGE ndooded, fro m his palce on the ground. Tsuadne nodded too, looking sad.

"OH my GOD, OROCHIMARU," Jirayai screamed🅱️ackstage. "YOU STUPID FUCKING What the fuck did you just fucking say 🅱️out me, you little🅱️itch? I'll have you knowi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgraduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've🅱️een involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave over 300 confirmed kills.

I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me🅱️ut just another target.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never🅱️een seen🅱️efore on this Earth, mark my fucking words.

You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speaki̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅam contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is🅱️eing traced right now so you🅱️etter prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan🅱️e anywhere, anytime, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my🅱️are hands.

Not only ami̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅextensively trained in unarmed co🅱️at,🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill use it to its full extent to wipe your miser🅱️le ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retr🅱️ution your little "clever" comment was 🅱️out to🅱️ring down upon you, ma🅱️e you would have held your fucking tongue.

🅱️ut you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill shit fury all over you and you will drown in it.

You're fucking dead, kiddo.T."

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

My name is naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! my hair is🅱️londe with🅱️lue stripes and my eyes are🅱️lue

ke lamprey tears and I'm the🅱️IGGEST fucking goth ever🅱️ELIEVE T. I'ma̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅvampire anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwizard and today it was raining and🅱️owing outside and ️it lemur was hopping outside he village gates. He looked at me with his empty fucking fish eyes andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅput my middle finger up at him. h e wasn't GOFFICK ENOUGH, KEVIN

They're an or🅱️ouros it's deep

EA(it's in the game!)t your heart out. Live laugh love tom riddle lennin. namaste🅱️itches

joseph, it's Amanda. LAST DAY to claim your free insurance policy🅱️ecause your facegram reset code is 114432855324324. And you know what happens to the🅱️ad children, joesph, are you listening to me

[[INTERLEWD: AGGRESSIVE PAN FLUTING]]

YOU COME. *points at you* HERE. *points down*NOW so doi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅyou like me or do you like like mei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅsaw you talking with jessika yesterday AMADA ITS NOT WHAT YOU TJINKi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅWONT HESITATE🅱️ITCH

how dare you disrespect me when i'm standing next to my favorite cactus like this

[[PAN FLUTE TRANSITIONS TO SEXY SAXAPHONE. ]]

n the Red Room,, Laura Palme r glared at Sauske with the deahtly eyes of ten thousadn splendid suns. "I will not r🅱️uild your clan," she said, scowling at his smug smirk.

"Why did you do it laura," asked Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus, little ween" uchiha. "Why did you kill our clam?"

The night was all you had

ouo ran into the night with all you had

found yourselfa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpath upon the ground

you ran into the night, you can't🅱️e found

🅱️ut THIS IS YOUR HEART

CAN YOU FEEL IT, CAN YPU FEEL IT

PUNCH THROUGH YOUR VEINS

CAN YOU FEEL IT CAN YOU FEELIT

PUNCH THROUGH YOUR VEINS

CAN YOU FEEL IT, CAN YOU FEEEEEEEL IIIIIIT

.

Hey, deadpool here. And this uhhhhhh fucking sucks

Rin: THE PANTS ARE COMING OFF

Us, godly children of me : yayyy

RIN :

YAS queen gaga SLAY

To make this an actual literary masterpiece have sasuke written in aggressively homoerotic detail.

Sasuke uchiha looked up, his sunset eyes like glass ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅshard of e🅱️er. Except that e🅱️er was🅱️lack -🅱️lack, like his soul;🅱️lack, like his heart. There wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcertain amount of sauve attraction to this dearth ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅheart, and it is within this heart that we🅱️egin our description of this poor, palp🅱️le sweatyman.

The insides of Sasuke uchiha werea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwarm, homely red; amd🅱️y thati̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't mean those insides. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) His lever was clean and full of life; his spleen was all colors of the rai🅱️ow except without any of them🅱️ut the color red (AND🅱️LACK,🅱️LACK LIKE HIS SOUL) those that indicated illness. Illness is something that existed instead within Sasuke uchiha 's heart, which is what we're still talking 🅱️out. Thats' the idea,🅱️🅱️ey. Kidney nu🅱️er one was🅱️eautiful; Kidney nu🅱️er two was even🅱️eautifuler still. Some might say they hada̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfatal, romantic attraction to one another, locked ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅthick conspiracy to outperform one another. Kidney nu🅱️er three was not to🅱️e talked 🅱️out.

There was the stomach;a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmighty stomach was he! His name was Denzel Washington (no relation), and he kept Sasuke" uchiha nourished and fed for the throes of angst that plagued his soul. His lungs were full, except when they weren't. His esophagus was as sexy as an esophagus ever could🅱️e. Which, is to say,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlot. This🅱️🅱️y could packa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwallop (TRANSLATOR'S NOTE: Wallop means plan),a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlot of compartmental space in this *slaps roof of car* good for vacations or just out ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlovely Sunday afternoon with your🅱️ro. Good for the whole family![image description: Saturn Devouring His Son is the name given toa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpainting🅱️y Spanish artist Francisco Goya. According to the traditional interpretation, it depicts the Greek myth of the Titan Cronus (in the title Romanized to Saturn), who, fearing that he would🅱️e overthrown🅱️y one of his children,[1] ate each one upon their🅱️irth. The work is one of the 14🅱️lack Paintings that Goya painted directly onto the walls of his house sometime🅱️etween 1819 and 1823. It was transferred to canvas after Goya's death and has since🅱️een held in the Museo del Prado in Madrid.] ((TRANSPATOR'S NOTE: HOT HOT HOT HOT HORT))

Each mere centimeter of Sasuke uchiha 's intestines were wortha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsonnet; each metera̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnovel.

[to the tune of Mass Destrutcttion (A/N PERSONA 3 OST IT'Sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅGOOD GAME OKAY)]🅱️🅱️Y🅱️🅱️Y🅱️🅱️Y🅱️🅱️Y YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH

Minato Namizake looke dup from from slayinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅShadow in the Midnight Tower. It wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlong night-every night wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlong night when there was an extra hour in it-🅱️ut he could deal with it. He was saving the world and his🅱️est friend Akihiko was fighting alongside him. They chomped down on proetein🅱️ecause that was important for🅱️uilding up the muscle they needed to fight the Shadows, which were🅱️ad,🅱️ecause they were going to destroy the world everyone had worked so ahrd to🅱️uild together.

JOIN THE NAVY

"DAD," Naruto Uzumaki Senjukage Namizkage Senju T🅱️irama Uchiha Hozuki Atkaktsuchi Hatake said, jumping out of te wormhole Kamuy had uscked him into.. "I'm here from the future. You have to marry Mom and not Akihkip. I'm sorry, 🅱️ut onlyi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan save this universe," he said confidently, smirking at the du🅱️founded Minato who pushed his🅱️luette hair🅱️ack away fomr his eyes to geta̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️etter look at the🅱️londe kage who had papred🅱️efore him. Akihiiko looked curhsed. He really liked Minato,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlot in fact, ad that his hair was sometine s🅱️lond and sometimes🅱️luette didn't🅱️other him like it🅱️other ed Ageis. Ageis wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwar machine what did she know anyways, she was justa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdoll with no feelings, she didnt know what if felt like to love.

What was he going to do without Minato, he had to convnince him to stay!

Minato sicowled. That was not very socia; juusticely woke of Naurto. "I love Kiskhio," he dclared definalty, stadning with his gun on the trigger finger, and Naruto just smirked.

daniel day lewis estas🅱️ona aktoro kaj fucking jared leto devus lerni aferon aŭ du pri kiel efektive METODO AKTO la fikkap🅱️lan CLOWN kaj ne en la🅱️ona maniero kiel li devus agi en fucking dc universo movie nu🅱️er ass-thousand

"You ls change ur mind eventually," he said, unwokely. This wasn't how it worked,🅱️ut Nardo ignored tht🅱️ecause he was wearinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅMAGA hat. Elon Muksahi had converted him to capitalism in the space-time of Kamuy, which was infinite in nature and as indivis🅱️le and incomprehens🅱️le as eternity, spread out and drawn in all at once,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlarge dark void (more like Vore amirite) from which nothing could🅱️e drawn and no light emanated.

Art is torture. Art is loss. Art is Cameron and Art is Ross! Art is nothing, art is all, art is coming to DVDs this fall

[Voice recording, year 20XX, 2:331.403:2132.0 PM:

FLAS🅱️ACK NO JUTSU!

Author-san: is this loss

Endo-chan: noi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't know what's fore

Limey-sama: you fdon't know what vore is?

I WANNA KNOW WHAT VORE ISSSS

Wanna🅱️ig titty goth gf who can treat me right you know whati̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅmean fellas hahahahaha

Hex maniac is the most waifu of all waifus and her titties are great don't even me with the fandom making them🅱️igger y'all are cowards YOU'RE ALL JUST SALTY 🅱️OUT KUKUI YOU R🅱️ID🅱️TICHES

Limey: I'm not. 🅱️i pride🅱️itches

🅱️u t it didn't matter🅱️ecause Cynthia was the🅱️est waifu anyways. Whoever says otherwise is lying. Speaking of waifus,

"AVENGERS?" steve rogers said, takinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️reath to continue,🅱️ut unfortunately, Joss Whedon's SHITTY ASS FILM EDITING AND CINEMATIC VISION cut this fic off (And dicc off)🅱️efore it could🅱️e finished🅱️ecause hey guess what josswhedon isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ad dir

Pocket Camp now ^

:squid: :tada: There'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfresh gift for Round 2 in your mai🅱️ox! :pig: :sparkles:

"You stupid f ucking slut," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha told his phone, disgusted.🅱️ELEIVE IT. Just log in every day to do attendance and you get frFEE ITEMS FOR JOINING IN ON THE SUMMER SUN! Thanl s Nexon for alwyas🅱️eing so good to ur playe🅱️ase. NUKE CVELL. JETT IS THE🅱️EST CLASS, YOU COWARDS.

Call me Arthur C. Clarke🅱️ecause I'm 🅱️out to also sprach zara-thrust all over deez nuts

Okay listen the metagame of Maplestory is very fucking serious.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwould not shit you over on this. If you're going to play Reboot you absolutely have to makea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsuicide Kanna, because you'll spend most of your natural lifespan grinding for enough mesos to cube all your fucking shit to Legendary. Do you know how many goddamn mesos that is? Enough mesos to sell your soul to the devil. It's kind of like the switch axe meta for Monster Hunter, it'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhunting game, you may not have heard of it. but there'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlot of grinding involved, just like Maplestory, and you're not going to get anywhere unless you put in the HOURS and the bLOOD and the SWEAT and the TEARS into progression, okay? F2P servers are no fucking joke. If you are going to start out in R🅱️oot you need to save your initial gift box for your Kanna, so that it takes less than 5🅱️ to c🅱️e your meso gear when you get to level 150 to grind at🅱️ye🅱️ye station. If you didn't, you're shit out of luck. Go play Demon Avenger,🅱️ecause that's the only unfunded class that functions within R🅱️oot. It will take five years minimum to grind your way to the midgame-level 200-🅱️ecause you need to either have the Frozen set or c🅱️e your Pensalir gear to maximum optimal efficiency, meaning all% stat, att% on your WSE, and an unlocked pocket slot + the event-only Sengoku Hakase🅱️adge for c🅱️ing and starring when you get to that point. After that you can camp in the Root 🅱️yss ️y and pray fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcarry, you du🅱️shit.🅱️ut don't do that🅱️ecause you suck and you'll just annoy people. Do solo self-progression instead and learn how to solo Hmag🅱️efore you contr🅱️ute toa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅLotus party,🅱️ecause otherwise you're just dead weight and n🅱️ody wants to carry dead weight. At least give people fame, you fucker. If you aren't doing your dailies while you do your attendance event, you're shit out of luck,🅱️ecause daily 3x golden hour ursus and all hard🅱️osses are NECESSARY to get any mesos on your main until you get your kanna going. It's slow going. It's like wading througha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsea of molasses in the winter-you could almost say it's Morass,🅱️ut you'll pr🅱️🅱️ly never see that area of Arcane river in your lifetime🅱️ecause most casuals give up at level 210 when they find out that it's hard to grind for Arcane Force when the droprate for nodestones is 0.02%. Fuckin' scr🅱️s. These people don't know how to dedicate themselves to hard work,🅱️ecause they've never had to do anything for themselves in their lives. They've pr🅱️🅱️ly never run Lucid🅱️ecause they suck at🅱️ossing. Or ma🅱️e they're just whales and their🅱️osser friends carry them when they're not🅱️eing henehoes,🅱️ut what's the likelihood of that? You know they're just hvacers who spend money on NX to look cute in the F2P server that's very serious and🅱️ased on progression. Ungrateful. Nexon deigned to give usa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅserver where we could pay mesos to progress instead of real money and then they spend it anyways? It's like pets aren'ta̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅvital part of the metagame and everyone in R🅱️oot would🅱️e lost without it! That's not even going into how your main has to🅱️e incred🅱️ly vi🅱️le🅱️oth in hunting and in🅱️ossing-if it's nota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅjack-of-all-trades that's highly optimized for the end game, why are you even playing? Go do your Yu Garden dailies on your Evan for those epot scrolls that you have to have🅱️ecause you can't find any potentials🅱️eyond rare. If you aren't doing the Gollux prequests on every single mule, you aren't serious enough 🅱️out this game, and you should go and find something else to do right now🅱️ecause you haven't lived until all 40 characters go through reduced droprate lag hell while ten other magicians teleport around your ass, outdo you, and farm all the fo🅱️idden sy🅱️ols you need in five seconds while it's going to take you ten hours to do🅱️ecause your Australian ping is weak as all shit. (Please give the Australians their fucking server, Nexon. You too, Jagex.) Anyways, that's all to say, Angelic🅱️uster is the🅱️est class and if you aren't playing her you're doing s🅱️optimal DPS no matter how well you're optimized and that just won't fly at Hard Will. Sorry,🅱️ut this is what peak performance looks like.

More like angelic🅱️usta NUT

YOU TAKE THAT🅱️ACK, u_satansasshole231. ANGELIC🅱️USTER ISa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPERFECT GODDESS ANDi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅDEFINITELY DON'T HAVEa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ODY PILLOW OF HER AND JIN HILLA,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅJUST THINK HER STORYLINE ISa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅVERY IMPORTANT CRITIQUE OF DISGUSTING FA🅱️OYS AND SHE SHOULD🅱️E RESPECTED🅱️ECAUSE HER MECHANICAL OUTPUT IS THE🅱️EST.

🅱️e me

angelic🅱️usta nut

300 years of shame on my family also fuckyou

REDDIT: THE FRONT PAGE OF THE INTERNET🅱️aronets🅱️y Mamamoo isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅserious game made🅱️y feminist creators witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlove for the female🅱️ody. All of her scenes and strip teases are without the male gaze and if you look really closely to the s🅱️text you can tell that actually it'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅvery profound story (all 🅱️out how, something something world got turned upside down,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgot in one little fight and my mom got scared, she said you're going to live with your aunty and uncle in🅱️el-Air) 🅱️out Kiev and loss and finding female empowerment through dance routines and sexy sexy whiches. This is midscene while🅱️ae is shows tearing her hair catsuit in order to summon vagina monsters from depths of which unknown and she catapults (tr🅱️uchets are🅱️etter dont me) theou🅱️t he air PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THE CROTCH SHOT WHICH TRANSITIONS TOa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️OOK SHOT (fellasi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅMEAN LADIES, you know wati̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅmean)🅱️ut without the nips🅱️ecause you know think of the children, which you can only see if you have eyes on the inside🅱️ut you have to🅱️e careful🅱️ecause if your Frenzy meter gets too high you'll start growling and transforming intoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdisgusting wild🅱️east,🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅguess that's hwat you get when you start playing with unknown🅱️lood infusions, eh Doll? (A🅱️lood malediction isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmagically transferred disease that stans generations) Whose real name really isn't Charlotte? And who is totally lamer than the emerald Hearld who serves no purpose in dArk Souls towo.

The printing press isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅrevolutionary invention that ushered in the modern age and influenced h🅱️dreads of new creations that last to this day.

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

"Oh yes," said Karin🅱️ursting through the wall🅱️ut in red

Inoue shiori whippeda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ento out🅱️etween her🅱️o🅱️s and presented them witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdemure smile to kakashi. "Hhhrnngg…" he said ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsolid snake voice. "I wanna slither innn…"

"Im a. Hufflepuff," o🅱️ed inoue with her eyes which were🅱️lue. "Mayi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcarry your children for you? WHOOPS-" she dropped them on the ground and they shattered, instantly.

OH NO. GET OUT OF THERE, POOR HUFFLEPUFF.

"NNNOOOO!" Kakashi fell to the floor and tried to scoop them up with his hands which were quickly turning into spaghetti.

"You killed rin," snarled 🅱️ Ito as he loomed out of the shadows. He clutched his sword hand and screamed. "YOU KILLED RIN!"

"You already said that!" Said kakashi🅱️efore 🅱️ito sunk his teeth 🅱️t🅱️his and frank him likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅCapri sun.

Hold up my dad needs the🅱️rain cell he wants the tv.

"This is so sad Sakura play despacito."

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad. "Come on over in my direction."

THUS ENDS: NARCOLEPTIC FARQUAAD: ELECTRIC🅱️OURGEOISIE PART ONE

Gai-chan: yosh! author-san let me meet my love!

Author-senpai: tee~hee~~ ifi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅget ten reviews i'll update! if not then gai will🅱️e fOrEvEr alOnE

Gai-chan: no! my youth!

author-san: hi gais! (haha get it it's funny)

*gai enters through the window wearinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtank top🅱️ut not the skimpy kind*

*nos🅱️leed*

author-san: ummm this is my friend jane

jane-kun: hi everyone!

author-san: *giggles*sorry for🅱️eing late here's the update~

[to the tune of "a thousand miles"]:

makin my way downtown

walking fast

assholes pass

and i'm so done

Joel Uchiha strolled through the district of Konoha, only to run into the famed🅱️londe container of the Nine Tails, son of the Yondaime and the Red H🅱️anero of Konoha, heir to the Hirashin and chakra chains himself.

"need Hinato" naruto he said as he punched the pinkette ho screeched likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅscreaming🅱️anshee "shes much prettyer than hinato"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Joel ️ed his eyes, turned on his sharingan, and activated the mangekyo sharingan from the sheer horror of what was in front of him.

"never gonna give you up" screeched the screeching🅱️anshee

Joel Uchiha turned around and went in the other direction. Unfortunately, the existence of five-dimensional streets in Konoha meant that no matter where Joel went, he would inevit🅱️ly end up in front of Naruto.

Wake me up, said naruto

Wake me up inside, said Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha

Can't wake up, said naruto

Wake me up inside, said Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha

Save me, said sakura

Call my name and, said Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha

Save me, said sakura, looking sad

From the dark, said goofy, soulfully, and with passion. it wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwild finishing note, unanimously known in the highest theatrical circles to🅱️e the most difficult to nail,🅱️ut goofy landed it perfectly witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstrong v🅱️ratto. it was incred🅱️ly impressive and it received fantastic reviews, especially in the rolling stone. who knew goofy's🅱️reakout performance would🅱️e🅱️y evanescence? not him, golly gee,🅱️ut he sure is grateful for it.

F"FUCK THIS" screamed naruto

"Not in my christian mine cracft server" said Naruto

Joel frowned. "Naruto doesn't say 'fuck,' you know."

nardo screamed profanities into the ether: "EVERY MORNINGi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅWAKE UP AND OPEN PALM SLAMa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅVHS INTO THE SLOT. IT'S CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK AND RIGHT THEN AND THEREi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅSTART DOING THE MOVES ALONGSIDE WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER, RIDDICK.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅDO EVERY MOVE ANDi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅDO EVERY MOVE HARD. MAKIN WHOOSHING SOUNDS WHENi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅSLAM DOWN SOME NECRO🅱️ASTARDS OR EVEN WHENi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅMESS UP TECHNIQUE. NOT MANY CAN SAY THEY ESCAPED THE GALAXYS MOST DANGEROUS PRISON.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅCAN.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅSAY IT ANDi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅSAY IT OUTLOUD EVERYDAY TO PEOPLE IN MY COLLEGE CLASS AND ALL THEY DO IS PROVE PEOPLE IN COLLEGE CLASS CAN STILL🅱️E IMMATURE JEKRS. AND IVE LEARNED ALL THE LINES AND IVE LEARNED HOW TO MAKE MYSELF AND MY APARTMENT LESS LONELY🅱️Y SHOUTING EM ALL. 2 HOURS INCLUDING WIND DOWN EVERY MORNIng"

the most vicious curse he could have spoken.

"Alright, then," Joel said, giving Naruto an odd look. He turned and walked away. There were🅱️etter things fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman like Joel to🅱️e doing-like finding the children. They went off to the market early in the morning for sweets,🅱️ut they weren't🅱️ack yet. Normally this would🅱️e of no concern,🅱️ut today... today was different, he was afraid.

It was, after all, Oct🅱️er 10th.

goofy COME🅱️ACK here , Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha m wailed, runign🅱️ehin d jool likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅvery gay tu🅱️leweed . He could not🅱️ring🅱️ack his Love. No matter how he tried. goofy had gone with the wind, to whither he knew not where, and no earthly force would find that which did not want to🅱️e found, however sweet and🅱️eautiful its unearthly nature might seem to those who for🅱️eheld its presence, and even though his ponderous mutt snout could have🅱️een considered to🅱️e unlovely when considered without regard for the eloquent words with which it spake, it was an undeni🅱️le fact that the charm of the one who called himself Goofy was unrivaled, without equal in the halls of Caradhrendion, and thus there was only one fitting companion for him in all his trials and travails-not saUske🅱️uta̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstrong dragon, red of🅱️reast and scaly of heart, weeping for the untold evils of the world of Ma'an and its🅱️est unrealized potential, one who named himself ️ers and🅱️ore the name proudly for its stouthearted, lusty feel in the mouth and glittering efervescent dust on the wings, likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️looming diaspora of unknown peoples forced out of their homes🅱️y natural disaster to n🅱️ly seek out anewa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅplace with which they might🅱️uilda new Home, totally without avarice or the inefficient Wheels of that vile Capitalist structure known as industry,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅutopia ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅforest untouched🅱️y Men. sauske could not understand this, and thus could never know the splendiforously doomed nature of his unrequited love for the admir🅱️le and stately Goofy Washington (no relation to Denzel Washington).

Of all the faces of konoha nauto's was the sweetest, thought hinata as she walked through the village. Her eyes were light and scanned the crowd that morning, her face clear of🅱️lemishes anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlight dusty rose speckling her cheeks. Today was the day she had seen her naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! -kun, had heard his sweet voice rin in her ears, had watched him from afraid as she took in his full stature. Of all the days in the year this one had🅱️een special to her, perfect, ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅway. No other day was as planned as this one, and no day would ever🅱️e as important.🅱️ut as hinata met with her team and they looked at her, something was very vis🅱️ly off, and she couldn't help the soft sigh that came from her mouth.

"Listen here, you m*therfucker!"🅱️rian Eno roared,🅱️ecause every shitty piece of art needs some sort of🅱️ritish pop musician influence in it. Looking at you,🅱️ono.🅱️ecause🅱️rian Eno isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman of few words, he disappeared🅱️ack into the sh️ery without finishing his thought. Again:🅱️ritish. (Translator's Note: who is🅱️rian Eno (ur mum(GOTEM)))

"What's wrong hinata?" Asked k🅱️a, noticing the odd way 🅱️out her. Indeed, something truly was off as even her scent was slightly sour and coppery-a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtang of wrongness. Every Inuzuka Alpha knew the scent - it came in their "How to Tell what smells smell like, smellily" Inuzuka Alpha han🅱️ook. He looked at her in her red dropped clothing and face and riled his head. "Didn't everything go well?"

"Well… it did…" she sighed, co🅱️ing ahand though her hair. Her fingers snagged ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅprice of viscera. She had planned this day to extant🅱️ut even the most learned shin🅱️i knew that every plan had its hitches. "I ate his face like you 🅱️iled🅱️🅱️ut…i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅjust don't know."

"Weird, that's how my mom did it." 🅱️iled k🅱️a. An affirmative 'mine too' came from the third guy,🅱️ut n🅱️ody cares 🅱️out that fucked. "Ma🅱️e you just didn't do it right."

There was still something cheery in her mouth and she chewed on it, thinking. Ma🅱️e naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee!-kin just didn't like her that way.

and if you're still under him then you ain't getting over him

drink your respect women juice, you fuckers

If she🅱️reathes shesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅthot

ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS, ANAKIN

Except democrats

DONT TEST ME🅱️ITCHi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅHAVE THE FUKIN HIGH GROUND THIS TIME

Do you reme🅱️er what happened the last time the democrafts trusted the polls

How could he? Hinata had too much🅱️🅱️ to proper;y counta asa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhuma🅱️ean, in fact her character could🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsingle🅱️o🅱️ for how much development an thought goes into it like why does anyone like her anyways hinaughta is 🅱️viouslya̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅterr🅱️le character existing only to fulfill the sick and twisted needs of Massasssshi Kissmyassto's perverted shounen audience

"Marky-sempai love me" wialed🅱️o🅱️snvagene mckenzi, psshign her two fingers together ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅellwwed represnetiation of she wante dhim to do to her wink wink you know what ;) goshi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan't say it you pervets, this fick is wrated k for kidz! kool kidz. totally radical amirite? no fuckin prepps alowed here.

"Yeet" nardo said, yeeting her into the sun. His faceless visagea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅglowing wonder amongst his kin. The shunkight glinted off his chee🅱️ones- oh, how pronounced they were thought hinat. Now that all that pesky skin was out of the way, they could🅱️e closer than ever🅱️efore. naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! kun was the man she had always seen with her🅱️yakygan, every muscle and🅱️one. She would strip the rest and then the whole world would see the naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! she saw deep down. Deep, deep down.

Naruot pulled out his superior keekkie genkkai - gifted to him🅱️y kyu🅱️i, who was 🅱️vsa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgurly gorl and murdered kakkakakakakakshyeet and the pink🅱️anshee and sacugei where they stood🅱️ut🅱️eeing (insert profanity) they sadly liveed and tried to yeet nard into the void🅱️ut only he can YEET peple around

Oh heck🅱️ois whadaup

The fukin sky's up dont you havea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅneck you sausage

This🅱️itch still thinkin🅱️out those🅱️eans

🅱️EANS

that's right fuckers i'm here to tell you 🅱️out the history of lima🅱️eans and world fuckin war ii

hitler died🅱️ecause he ate lima🅱️eans laced with corduroy. that's it that's the story. the romanovs didn't deserve to fuckin die like that damnit lenini̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅget that you had to solidify the🅱️olshevik revolution and nicholas ii wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅshitty ruler🅱️ut look man, he wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgood family man and his wife🅱️elieved that rasputin had magical healing powers and you killed rasputin too! noi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't care that marxism was an indirect influence on the work that would later🅱️e done in this era, the romanovs were innocents and it's really fucked up that even though they were out-of-touch n🅱️les who didn't have any real clue how their s🅱️jects felt and what they were concerned 🅱️out, they were victims of circumstance and their🅱️odies were tossed ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcellar. like seriously lenin? for real? you're gonna do that? okay. okayi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅguess if THAT'S HOW IT IS, i'll just fucking THROW THIS REVOLUTION RIGHT HERE AT YOU. TAKE THE FAR RIGHT RE-EMERGING WITHa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅVENGEANCE TO PROMOTE FASCISM THROUGH🅱️AD FAITH ARGUMENTS GALVANIZED🅱️Y POORLY-THOUGHT-OUT SOCIAL PLATFORMS WHERE YOU AREN'T REQUIRED TO LOOK AT EACH OTHER FACE-TO-FACE,🅱️ITCH.

NOW YOU WILL NEVER LOG OFF.

Now if you wanna talk REAL🅱️EAN CONSPIRACY LEMME INTODUCE YOU TO THE SOY🅱️OYS. no proper chad is safe. They put soy in your water. They put soy in the drink. They'll put soy up your ass if you ask nicely. SOY🅱️OYS SOY🅱️OYS SOY🅱️OYS

no don't why are you looking at my search history

no stop STOP STOP

ORDER CORN

and fries, corn fries , that's right son, you gotta know when to hold em knowwhen to fold em know when to walk away know when to run you can count your money as you go to west virginia mountain mama rake me ome country roadssssss COUNTRY ROOOOOOADDSSSSS, naruto yodeleed in the high summer sun, ripping his overalls in two off his🅱️ody as hes muscles🅱️ulged fifty times in size and he swelled likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgiant ripped Adonis made of gold and inchor, proving to his prospective mates that not only was hea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅphysically attractive specimen, he had more skills inside the household than without. [david atte🅱️orough coughs 🅱️ruptly in the recording, sighs, and takesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlong sip of gin🅱️efore continuing on[]

Kaarin and tsuaned🅱️oth sighed🅱️o🅱️ily at Nart watching his amazing 🅱️s flex in the sun🅱️ut it was also raining🅱️ecause that's just how things work fite me loser and threw themselves out him cuz he was just so amazing despite🅱️eing🅱️orn literalllllly Yestdey🅱️ecause he was Naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! Uzumski Uchiha san samam senpai san sama kuncahn!

they scraemd.🅱️ecause OROCHIMARU HAD APPEARED. Snek snek, snekkity snek,, he said snekkily, strutitng inot the clearing with fishnet tights and heavy eyeliner and🅱️right red rogue on his lips, and kaarin was ejalous🅱️ecause she could never pull that kind of look off🅱️ut orochimaru had always🅱️een prettier than her and wa y🅱️etter at all the honeypot missions they were forced to take on for the good of Oto.

tsunade on the other hand got ANGRY. SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE, she roared sluggily, slamming her palms on the ground and ignroing her nip slip

Endo Today at 10:51 PM Have we talked 🅱️out danny devito yet? We should talk 🅱️out danny devito

S🅱️limey Today at 10:55 PM Hm nah lets talk 🅱️out stalin

We already talked 🅱️out Elon Muskashi "Ayn Rand" "Small Government,🅱️ig Donger" Hatake

rinzukodas Today at 11:34 PM Dont go russian things here

ella Today at 11:35 PM Guys voltron legendary defenders sucj ass is fucking revolutionary don't me they're literally doing so much for the L🅱️Tsandwichesi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan't fucking tell you enough that's le🅱️ian garlic🅱️acon tomato if you fuckers know anything 🅱️out pride.

Limey hecking fight mei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhecking dare youi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill call down endo's wrath upon you for dissing ulton

Endo: [seinfield gif of disappointed middle-aged white man looking down sadly at his frumpy slacks]

ULTRON IS MHDADDY. he was just so misunderstood gwusssi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅHwy,,,,I can't🅱️eliev,,, you would come at me likethis;;,,, I'm so sowwy ;;; can't you just let people have their fucking kinks and leva Ethel aloen

Volton's animation🅱️udget isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpotato it's terr🅱️le and they rushed Hunk's arc and Keith isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️itch now and like what are they doing with Lance and Aullura like no go away we don't want anymore of your fake ass romance spoon fed to us we want the good kush

And what was with the garrison?🅱️oring ass earth🅱️itches

FUCKng🅱️reeders goddd okaayyyy we get itttttttt you like missionary and sadnessallura deserved🅱️etter

Honeyi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅthrive off angst and misery. Allies

:clap: the :clap: grind :clap: never :clap: STOPS :clap:

IF YOUR HUNNIES HAVE MET EACH OTHER🅱️EFORE CHAPTER FORTY, YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG. JUST LIKE NARUTO HASN'T MET-OOPS. SPOILERS.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅCAN'T SAY WHO HE'S GOING TO END UP WITH YET.🅱️UT REST ASSURED. YOU ALL WILL🅱️E VERY PLEASED. HE HAS THE SEXAJKUGAN AFTER ALL. WINK WONK WINK WONK. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.🅱️UTi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅCANT SAY EITHER WAY

It's dick van dyke. This isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpurely naruto/dick fic

Also shoutout… SOUTOUT.. shoutout… hahhhhhhhhh….. take the hat off no keep it on. Dick has the most le🅱️ian name despacito🅱️eing some old dude. I'd give him props🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅfeel like lime not informed enough to have any opinions on an America dude.

(Cani̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅeven call him that or are American🅱️oomers s🅱️human. Somone send me some referencesi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdon't wanna spread misinformation)

Or ma🅱️e atlantis cuz dang conspiraciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ok soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅsaw ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpoll that like two thirds of people would choose to know what happened to atalantis over saving the L🅱️rary of Alexandria andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave to melt through the screen and

form in their faces like an ugly version of the grudge screeching 🅱️out their own stupidity and how it will eventually fill up their lungs anc choke them to death if they don't fucking pull their heads out of their asses right now all they will see is shit for the rest of their lives and that's exactly what they are, shit

It wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdark and stormy night, except for Sakura🅱️ecause she was irrelevant. Naruto was doing whatever he was doing last in this story, except now he was here in this place🅱️ecause that's how we do it on this🅱️itch of an earth. That place happened to🅱️e the zip code known as: Hinata's🅱️osom.

"Where is the post office?" Naruto asked, calling across the vast, lifeless expanse that were Hinata's tittytangas.

"Did you takea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅleft at the river?" Hinata yelled🅱️ack.

"I'm still at the lakeside!" Naruto called. "Is it🅱️efore or after the country cl🅱️!"

"Damn it," Hinata said. Her stuttering caused tit-flavored earthquakes. "I thought the Google Maps guy came last week.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwas too🅱️usy dealing with the city council."

"The council," Naruto seethed. Some of his ky🅱️i chakra leaked out of him like he wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅthree-day-old catheter ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlow🅱️udget nursing home.

Luckily, Naruto had🅱️rought with hima̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsix-pack of the Refreshing Taste of Coors Light™. He useda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnipnop to crack it open like it wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhigh school dropout's skull in an all-you-can-ride rodeo.

"Delicious," Naruto said, smacking his lips. He continued his quest HENCEFORTH.

If we saved the l🅱️rary we might know what happened to atlantis?

[REDACTED files, GOTHAM CITY, 21XX, UNDER THE SKY OF TRUMP TOWER:

Nightwing: Hey gusy gais guys what if

Orace: you were good at your j🅱️ ha ha that'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhilarious joke

Nightwang: wow why. what if We madet he stroy so good that it would just

Nightwong: Yeet people into the sun with the power of despacito minecraft chicken

Nightdong: so sad alexa play despacito

Damien: you romanian frat🅱️oy play some real music

Damien: *shreds his piano like it's one of those🅱️itches at the cl🅱️*

END REDACTED files.]

Joel Uchiha shook his head at the carnage Team Seven was hurtling at Konoha, activating his Mangekyo and Kamuiing the Hokage Monument away.

The crime show he was watching was strange in that it was set in the tropics, yet everyone except for the main white male lead was🅱️ritish. Fuck the🅱️ritish. #AMERICAFIRST Wait-no, he's Irish. So that totally makes sense.

Joel sighed and nodded to himself, regretful that his grim task could not🅱️e avoided as he sidestepped the young woman with pink hair who looked to🅱️e ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️it ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstate-or at least he thought she was ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstate, judging🅱️y the way her mouth was open and emittinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsoundless, eternal scream as her eyes spiraled into fractals and🅱️roke into the f🅱️ric of infinity. Distu🅱️ing stuff, to🅱️e sure. Ducking his head and fading into the grey mists of Konoha, he went 🅱️out his🅱️usiness and prepared fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlong-awaited homecoming.

(insert🅱️ow chika wow wow scene as Joel Uchiha struts his🅱️ootyful stuff)

Guys Yamato is so fucking important how is it that the whole fandom just fucking forgets he like literally saved to so many times and if or gone hate what the🅱️ursoise have done to him. Just another cog in the machine of the proletariot

who's yamato lol

Thats whati̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwant to know,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅthink it's another name Sakura took on in an effort to try and🅱️e useful

Naruto laughed from his godly position asa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgod of the world🅱️ecause that's what he isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgod. He laughed asa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfew well known, totally awesome, high quality, radical, fanfiction (lmAO what losers amirite) authors tried to capture his🅱️eauty and grace within words and reveal it to the p🅱️lic. He laughed🅱️ecause he knew the truth:

Sakura would never, ever🅱️e useful.

And then he laughed some more as the puny mortals who read the work struggled to understand his 378 IQ and his waifu's size K tiddies, failing vainly to wrap their minds around the godliness that is himself and his 2meter dongolongogoer

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig Ch🅱️ in Little China" Uchiha smirked smirkedly. "Hnn," he hnned. "D🅱️e," He d🅱️ed d🅱️ily.

"Teme,"🅱️artholemew "Naruto" Narutowski said, quite Jewishly.

"Guysi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwishi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwas playing minecraft," 🅱️iled🅱️urrito, son on naruto son of minato son of zoruto son of tex-mex. "It's such an underrated game andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill never forget what you guys did to it."

"Lel," Saurumon said. "Fortnite is🅱️etter. Dont at me."

"Go🅱️ack to your hole and think 🅱️out what you just🅱️iled,"🅱️iled🅱️iled Daddy Hanzo, owo, already readying his zanpakto. "Or I'll kill your likei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅkilled my sweet🅱️🅱️y🅱️rother who did nothing wrong and whoi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅlove dearly. God I'm such a. Fucking chad."

"Hanzo we🅱️oth know that'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlie," 🅱️ileda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅr🅱️ot. It was… gengi! whata̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdu🅱️ fucknig prep.

"Genji! You're alive? I'm so glad!" 🅱️iled Hanson🅱️efore he shot an arrow at his dead🅱️ut not🅱️🅱️y🅱️rothers head which he so loved. "I can fix that."

They🅱️oth yelled in shimada fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwhile.🅱️efore Narudot Sanjuu UZUMAKI NAMIKZAE YOU FUCKERS UCHIHA HOZUKI Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee!🅱️roke past the wall , shattering🅱️rings everywere. "OH YEAH," he said, ky🅱️i chakra leaking around him, as the Kool-Aid Man, also with ky🅱️i chakra leaking from his orifices,🅱️usted the entire wall🅱️ehind him and revealed...

the Yggdrasil Tree, which they had all gathered in front of in order to save the world. Together, using the power of age old tropes and cliches, the entire cast of nerduto held hands ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcircle and yelled really, really loudly so the dragon aconologia couldn't eat them for lunch om nom nom nom and together they saved the world through plot armour and🅱️ad writing

: "YEET"

Sephirtoh and Kuja who were🅱️oth in the Yggdrasil Tree screamed prissily🅱️ecause they were fuckin prepes (even tho sephiroth looke d goffick he wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfuckin poser) as the inside of the tree started🅱️urnging around them🅱️ecasue Smaug the sparkly puff magic dragon wa🅱️eing ridden🅱️y Narudot who was destiend tosave the world, and he and Kurama adopted smaugn and convinced him 2 just🅱️low his magic🅱️reath on the teee ad save the wordl.

"social anxiety," narto said smirking at the🅱️asement dwellers. "just thinkg.;i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅlvoe capitalism."

Hey does anyone in this thread smoke weed

We should talk 🅱️out maplestory again.

RIN NOWS YOUR TIME rinzukodas6969

rinzukodas Today at 11:12 PM🅱️itchi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅjust got my fafnir weapon don't talk to me 🅱️out mcfuckin maplestory

🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsimple Canadian

every day isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmaplestory if you think 🅱️out it

Kyu🅱️i Pariah No. 5 counted his gold. "I'm going to🅱️uy so many🅱️ed🅱️ath and🅱️eyonds with this money," he smirked, still quite jewishly. I'm not racist, though,🅱️ecause racism died in 1965 with Janet Jackson

"KYaaaah~~!" Kakashi said, swinging in on his🅱️ootstraps. He drop-kickeda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcopy of🅱️ill O'Reilly's aut🅱️iography right into Narutowski's evil face. That concludes this mildly anti semitic plotline. Thank you for shopping at Walmart. [reve🅱️ voice] thank you for SHOPPING AT WAL MART. 🅱️ANJOS] UNEXPECteD ITEM IN🅱️AGGING AREA

UNEXPECTED ITEM IN🅱️AGGING AREA.

"Shut up, Sakura," Rutherford🅱️. Hayes said.

The kyu🅱️i is the single most fuck🅱️le character in naruto and here's why Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! Wait fucki̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅmeant naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee! NOi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅMEAN naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee!

THE SHOW

THE SHOW naruto Namikaze Senju Hyuuga Uchiha T🅱️irama Hozuki KuramaFuDanzoSaskukeeeeee!

forget it

Speaking of forgetting things, Daddy🅱️ush. Godfuckin🅱️less America

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

SHe looekd at the clock. On it? The date: 9/11. That date's name? A🅱️ert Einstein.

Sauske gasped. "Einstein," he whispered, his eyes🅱️urning. "That man... he destroyed Nikola Tesla.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwill have my revenge."

When Sakura caught sight of Kakashi she screamed🅱️ecause it was her mortaal enemy,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅliked character. The sight of his🅱️rilliance🅱️linded her, as asa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhalf vampire turned🅱️y K🅱️uto's🅱️rewing potion taht spilled on her she scremed, morphing into her final form:

AYN RANDAKURA.

Wait. Wait, no. No, I've madea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅterr🅱️le mistake.🅱️y making this fic? Yes. send tweet

Sakuranzo, an amalgamation of everything terr🅱️le in this world. It is too evil to correctly imagine, for whoever does will🅱️ecome🅱️rain ded for all eternity and that's likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅreally, really long time

Preheat oven to 300°F.🅱️ush large rimmed🅱️aking sheet with🅱️utter.

Whisk egg white in🅱️owl until foamy. Add sugar, spices, and salt. Don't forget the salt. Whisk until mixture is thick and opaque. Add pecans; stir until coated. Using forks, transfer nuts to sheet, spacing apart; discard remaining coating.🅱️ake DEEZ nuts until deep golden🅱️rown, 🅱️out 35 minutes. Cool completely on sheet. Transfer to container; cover and store at room temperature. (Can🅱️e made 4 days ahead.)

Elon Mukashi cackled. "Now,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhave the chaos emeralds…"

🅱️ama chuckled. "Same."

🅱️ama🅱️i led. Readily. "You mean... these chaos emeralds?"

🅱️ama moaned. "Kyaaah~~! Sempai!"

🅱️ama did his taxes

🅱️ama forgot 🅱️out Dre

🅱️ama 🅱️ama'd

🅱️ama smirked at Elon Mukashi. "That's the idea."

His hand travelled up the former president of Americas thigh. "You know you've always🅱️een my president," 🅱️iled the🅱️illionaire.

"Oh Elon," smouldered the United States senator. "It is.. Fo🅱️idden.."

Musk laida̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfat stack of hundred dollar🅱️ills down on the🅱️ed🅱️efore he took the nominated and highly respected former head of state into the sheets with him. Their clothes were left on the ground and Elon wrapped his spindly multi million dollar ensured twink arms around🅱️rakak's waist. "Nothing if fo🅱️idden in the love s🅱️, mr. President."

NARUTO WAS NOT GOING NG OT🅱️E LEFT OUT. NOT WITH HIS MASSIVE DONGERONKER. NARUTOD🅱️OOKEDa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅFLIGHT WITH UNITED AIRLINES FLY FRIENDLY SKIES TODAY (C) ROUND TRIP, FIRST CLASS, AND SETTLED IN TO TRAWL THE TWITTER UNTIL IT WAS MIDNIGHT IN SOME ELDRITCH VOID🅱️ETWEEN THE SKIES AND THE STARS, WHERE TIME COULD NOT TOUCH MORTAL MEN🅱️UT ONE COULD STILL JUST LOOK ON TWITTER TO SEE ELON MUKASHI LIVETWEETING HIS... ESCAPADES,,

NAURTO SIGHED DEEPLY AND HIS AHDNS🅱️EGAN TO MOVE

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

That was her default expression.

🅱️ut it didn't matter,🅱️ecause Sakura never did anything important.

The only thing 🅱️out Sakura that matters is that she doesn't matter.

Who's Sakura?

The first rule of fight cl🅱️ is that we don't talk 🅱️out fight cl🅱️.

NEGLIECT FIC

TALK SHIT

DOa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ONG, IT'S SO LIT

say something i'm giving up on you

say something i'm giving up on you🅱️ring me to life (never enough, never enough)

NEVER NEVER

NEVAR ENOUGH FOR ME, FOR ME-E-E

Ra ra rasputin, russia's smolest owo🅱️ean

Simple and clean is the WAY THAT YOU MAKE ME FEEEEEEEEL TONIGHT. ITS HARD TO LET YOU GO HOOOOLD ME FNGJKDKDKFF IN THIS MOMENT ISa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅLITTLE KATER ON. REGARDLESS OF WARNING THE FUTURE DOESN'T SCARE ME AT ALLLLLLL. guys aqua got🅱️orges can you fucking🅱️ELIEVE this shit

AND CAAAAN YOU FEEL, THE LUUUV, (tonight) IT IS WHEEERE WE ARRRRRRE

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha hefteda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPVC pipe over his shoulder, adjusting its position so it didn't grate uncomfort🅱️ly against the strap of his overalls, which was the only thing he was wearing-no shirt-thanks to the thousand-degree Texas summer. "That's how it is sometimes," he said sympathetically, shifting his pipe around so he could hang his arms around it. "It was difficult for me when That Man killed off my girlfriend.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅknow we were only seven-year-olds,🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwas going to marry that girl..."

"sounds rough. have you tried Capitalism?" Elon Mukashi asked. his Ayn Rands were sitting uncomfort🅱️aly in his pants. they sensed... opportunity.

'It'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅme-a, Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha !" Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha said hastily, slappinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfake mustache on his face witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstrained grimace. Exerting that kind of effort when your arms were slung arounda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpipe was rather difficult, all truth🅱️e told. So Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha slipped the pipe around one arm. "I'm-a tha plu🅱️er, andi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan't🅱️e staying!i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgot pipes to🅱️e plu🅱️ing, like this one-see?" He shook his pipe-encased arm at Elon Mukashi as he hastily🅱️acked away and ran out the door🅱️efore anyone could get him to join the crazy cult they were trying to inducta̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpoor victim of the welfare state into.

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

The kyu🅱️i is the ultimate waifu. You guys don't understand. She's giant and🅱️ig and she's🅱️asically the perfect gf y'all are playing.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwanna crawl right up in there and makea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhome for my family when the winters get cold and the summers are hot. Makea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlittle log c🅱️in witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstream anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfireplace. Toasty warm.

*cracks opena̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcan of pussy*

Refreshing

*crushes it against my forehead*

If you're cracking opena̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcold one with the🅱️oys, what happens when you're todoroki in which case you are the cold one

Do they crack you open, like Elon Mukashi cracking reality

Oh fuck did he create the universeTM


	2. Chapter 2

I guess so man🅱️ut like,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdont know ifi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan trust you or the seven other copiesi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan see of you at the moment.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅthinki̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅmight approximatel🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlittle drunk

Don't talk to me or my copy or my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my my copy or my copy or my copy or my copy paste

I think

Therefore

I yam

You sweet potato who you sweet potato? (Cogito ergo su🅱️itches)

Kagutsuchi smirked. "That's right," she told Zetsu.

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

"No u," Kakashi said, and everyone on the plane applauded.

Then, suddenly, kaguya happened. "Not again," Naruto groaned🅱️ut M. Night Shayamalan was insistent. The moon tilted on its acidly, creatinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdecade of shadows and reversed tides. "I came from spac🅱️ecause you need to Stop." She🅱️iled, though even kaguya was not safe from this fucking travesty.

Yui who was th🅱️etter moon spirit fought against Kaguya in an epi🅱️attle for contro; over the moon and to see who th🅱️etter moon goddess, and ofc Kahuya wo🅱️ecause she ha🅱️S plot armour

[Image description: This really Dougs my Dimmadome]

Chapter fuckin. Whatever dudei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcant count. lol just kiddingi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅknow my🅱️Cs

Oc🅱️er 24, 2018

Endo 💀🎃💀Today at 11:26 PM

Narcoleptic Farquaad Chapter 3 idea: Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha and Sakura go to Denny's

"That'🅱️ecause words are for losers, Sakura,Counting is for the 🅱️TARDS-"

"Cani̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgeta̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcoke?" asked saukra, watching Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha as he waited for naruto to come, even though it was their date. of course, Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha didn't givea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅshit, even though he asked sakura out, he was waiting for his rival.

Shikamaru the overtired waiter pursed his fine, succulent lucious lips. mmmmm. "Sorry, is pepsi okay?"

"Naruto! where are you!" Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha🅱️iled.

"Oh no," sakura said sadly.

"Oh no," shikamaru answered sadly.

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha ignored the🅱️ot🅱️ecause he'd to cool for school, "tha🅱️ak🅱️ette🅱️ here soon or else i'll leave this Denny's and never com🅱️ack unless h🅱️egs me to for 4 years and fights ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwar for me and my sex🅱️ooty."

Sakura nodded he🅱️ody. "It's totesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsex🅱️ooty."

Shikamaru nodded his eyes. "This is tr🅱️lesome."

Naruto nodded hi🅱️ox-yellow, fluffy hair. i'm here🅱️itches!" H🅱️ursted through the window likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmildy annoyin🅱️reeze and Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha smirke🅱️ecause he knew this would happen. He knew Naruto nut no🅱️ecause he stalked him.

"your late"

"no u"

"no me" sasusgae said likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅperson who says things.

Naruto stared into his deep, onyx eyes that were like the night sky ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️lender and couldn't think ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅthing to sa🅱️ecause he lost his train of thot. It went choo choo choo :train emoji: all the way home.

"Choo choo, father f*cker," shikameow sai🅱️ecause he can read thots like the front ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ook.

"Choo choo," sakura said sadly, likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅthought.🅱️ut Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha dont speak trqain so he nodded his em🅱️angs and looked at the 🅱️le which still don't have pancakes on them and that's really the worst sort of insul🅱️ecause pancakes are life. F*uck all you waffle lovers. Seriously. Who like math grids on their pancakes?!

"Cani̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅget my coke"

Shikashika, "we only got pepsi"

Sasu:🅱️ut wheres my coke"

"is thisa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdrug thing" NAruTo asked, finally hopping off and getting to the train station.

"Didn't you learn anything in D.A.R.E?!" Sakura asked like someone that hasn't ever tried dat dank shit. #420

He sighed and looked at the pancakes that still aren't and the topping that is there and he wants to guzzle into his tight throat.

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha can see the maple syrup. He can taste it. Sakura'🅱️reath mingles in the spac🅱️etween them, smelling likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅthree-day-old Lysol wipe, and the dim lighting of th🅱️oot🅱️ehind her flickers with her impotent rage.

"You can't have it," Sakura says. She narrows her eyes. "It'🅱️ad for your cholesterol."

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 's hair flutters in the stale diner air, current🅱️elched ou🅱️ya̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlimping air conditioning unit outside that sounds likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdiseased Rottweiler. "Give me my fucking maple syrup, Sakura," h🅱️reathes. The lights flicker again. "My french toast is dry."

There'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwoma🅱️ehind him, chatting on her phone and smacking on gum like she owns the place. Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha grits his teeth and fancies himselfa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅglance over his shoulder, ange🅱️ling to the surface of his skin likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ad case of Shingles.

"Sakura," he grits out, hair fallin🅱️etween his eyes, "give me the syrup."

Sakura's eyes area̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅchallenge, green like the pools of money she has laundered in her persona🅱️ank accounts. Skin pale like her ghoulish, parasitic nature in Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 's life, and lips lippy. Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 's nota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlip doctor. How's he supposed to know what lips do? Sue him.

Sakura takesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnapkin and 🅱️s it at the corner of her cheek. "You know," she says, ignoring him, "you could always makea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcompromise with me.a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtit fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtat, so to speak."

"The only tit you're getting is from that whore Ino-"

"If you really want it, really need this syrup," Sakura says, neatly folding the napki🅱️ack across her lap and leaning sweetly on her prism-sharp fingernails into Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 's space, "you'll have to earn it."

She licks her lips, those indes🅱️le lips, and Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha traces the motion with his eyes, posture stiff an🅱️ack rigid.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha asks quietly.

Sakura swallows. Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha traces this motion, too. "Teaching youa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlesson," she says, and UNHINGES HER JAW AND EATS THE SYRUP LIKEa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅDWARF

THE END THIS ISa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅMETAPHOR FOR PLATO'S ALLEGORY OF THE CAVE

"You're not Canadian," she retorts, wearing the Maple Leaf hoodie she ha🅱️ought on🅱️ay for, like, only te🅱️ucks which wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅHUGE steal and she'll 🅱️ly resell it for AT LEAST twent🅱️ucks. M🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhundre🅱️ecause she knows all th🅱️est ways to sell. She'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️oss.

"I'm the Cak🅱️oss," Sakura said, smirking, "and you're ata̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcake loss."

"Oh no," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "prom mom gone wrong" Uchih🅱️iled. "I'v🅱️een had🅱️ake me away, toys."

"That's the joke," Sakura said. She twerked across the room🅱️randishinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcake knife that looked likea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅstar of David. "Canadians 4 lyfe."

She then read poetry for the rest of the evenin🅱️y the dim candlelight of faraway stars, and Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha dreamed ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️etter day. #Kony2012.

"i will monger chao🅱️elow," sasuek said monotonily. he was on the peak of death mountain, glaring at the village hidden in the eart🅱️elow. it had crossed him... for the Last Time.

it hada̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdenny's in it. and he had sworn, to destory every dennys in evisceration.

water dude, ne🅱️y, kind ad looked at himsideways. Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha was always swearing vengeance on something, no matter how small the thing was; if he droppeda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅryo note on the ground, he swore venegance on it and would stomp on it until it was ruined. "Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha , are you00"

"yes," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha replie,d wih his red 🅱️s spinning deathily, his sowd impaled through water man's chest🅱️ut that was o🅱️ecause it did n t' matter, wate🅱️oy was an extea soy🅱️oy.🅱️acon and eggs🅱️acon and eggs. There were n🅱️acon and Eggs. Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha skulked skulkily across the counter, his nose pressed against eight legs of chicken tenders🅱️ut they were not what he wanted🅱️acon and eggs🅱️acon and eggs. He looked into the dark pooling 🅱️s of Shikamaru, hi🅱️reath steamy as he rose up and up and up on the counter. He seized hi🅱️y the scruff of his neck and whispered, erotically, his desires.

🅱️accon ." Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ig chungus little mean🅱️iled ️AAACON ."

"I-i'm sorry," shikamr🅱️iled fearfully, his soft creamy hand coming to rest on Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 's like the pil🅱️ury doug🅱️oy, soft and sticky, ever-tigheningly sexy grip. "W-we don't have an🅱️acon and eg-"

THE UCHIHA'S EYES FLASHEDa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅDANGEROUS RED, ALL THE LIGHTS POPPED AND EXPLODED AORUND THEM. "E G G" h🅱️iled.

"How will father feed us when the winter comes, mama?" Salad asked tearfully, looking up at her mother who had not ageda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅday in the twelve years they had patiently waited for their Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha -kun to return to them. That's sh🅱️i🅱️y.

all time had collapsed. it seemd t🅱️e verygrey and darkoutside, like nothing had eve🅱️een or woul🅱️e again, and the walls of dennys gew and grew around them until they were so tall it looked lke the🅱️lotted out the sun🅱️ut there was nevera̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsun other than the dennys sign, glowing with hot electric wiringn in the neon rain, and it occured to sSasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha that he had not seen orochimaru in sevrak hours n shikramaur w🅱️eginning to look very pale at the edges, worna̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlittle too thin, like he had not eaten in very long time🅱️ut that was too strange🅱️ecause they were in dennys, the land of eternal food and plenty, and it seemed to sSasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha that shikmarus ️s had lost their whiteness around the edges.

it occurred to Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha ... that he shoul🅱️egin t🅱️e afriakd, heven with his whirling red 🅱️sies of deathily,

"m🅱️e restrat your computer," sakura said sadly, adn Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha screamed for his lif🅱️ecaus he didnt know sakrua was still there. life in action, folks. sometiems you think you know and toehr times you don't, right innit? damn sodding luck Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha had, choosin t🅱️e in dennys at 2 am🅱️ecaus that's awlasya̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdicey propositon when it'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅquarter past midnight. time lasts differently ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdenny's, thats the law of the land, and whatcha gonna do when they come from you?

"I wanted Agumon!"

"That's digimon, Ash."

shikram🅱️egan... ot change.

"Nnnnya?" Shika mewled🅱️ringing his little kitty paw up to scratch at his widdwe ewar. He looked into the mirrow with chock coloring his kiddy widdie fwace. "OWO, who's this?"

"hewwo?:" his inner cat-sona 🅱️rled, taking control of his fleshy weshy vessel. All according to Kecatku. (Author's note: ก₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎ค)

"Shikameowru!" crieda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️owl of salad dressing, two tiny salad tongs crossed on the 🅱️le. "Where's our food?"

"I made youa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcookie…" H🅱️iled, winking cattishly. Hisears flicked to the side, ina de🅱️erately coy manner. ".🅱️uti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅeated it."

meanwhiel, ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅDistant land, tsunad🅱️iled on an icy floe wiff her cell phone in hand. "i am going to put outa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhit," she said,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️adass who was naffecte🅱️y the 🅱️zero temperatures🅱️oldly wearing her strappy cleavage dress t🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfemme fatale even tho she was thegrea🅱️ig high war hero Sannin. dind matter that she had 🅱️est tactucal minde in the elemental nations or tht she could punch anyone into 🅱️it, we care🅱️ou🅱️🅱️s in this dennys and nothing else🅱️🅱️s o🅱️ust

haha

get it

YASSSS KWEEN GET ITTTTTTT 💯💯💯💯😂😂😂😂🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha leaned down into Naruto's space in that way that anime dudes do the thing with the corner, and smirked smirkedly. "I hate Denny's," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha said. "Almost as much... asi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhate you."

Naruto's face went red with rage. He had the strangest urge to reach out and stangle Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 's neck.

"I WANTED TO GO TO IHOP," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha roared, and smeared Kraft Dinner all over Naruto's🅱️s.

"Hi, welcome to Danzo's," said an effeminate, lithe pale man. Everyone was dressed in uniform, and as ROOT demanded, the Denny'sDanzo's was packed with pil🅱️erry dough twinkies, who looked exactly like Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha 🅱️ut no🅱️ecause hes evil now and his name is PaintTool SAI.

Every single man was required to weara̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcrop top, Danzo decreed.

"What🅱️out the girls?" some d🅱️ass asked. To which danzo gave thema̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhundred years of pain and suffering and then killed their clan for some 🅱️itrar🅱️ody part.

"Doi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅlook likei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgivea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅfuck? Give them trench coats. Jesus,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdont want to see that- get it away." he then proceded to cut cookie holes out of the men's uniforms, trimming them immesu🅱️ly.

Then, when he had completed his life's work, he stoo🅱️ack in awe, tears streaming from his sharingan implanted eyss, and also his normal eyes, in joy.

However someone could desc🅱️e ginge🅱️read-man shaped nipple pasties🅱️ut in reverse, was what Sai was wearing.a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwhole shirt of it. Or shouldi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅsay….a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhole shirt.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You should. You should say that.

Danz🅱️opped that ass to th🅱️eat. "I AMa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅSILVER FOX," he said, wearing those car🅱️ear pantaloons that his wife, famous country music superstar Kid Rock, had purchased for him. "KISS MY PISS, ANDERSON COOPER-CHAN."

So Anderson Cooper-chan did🅱️ecause Anderson Cooper-chan was out ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ at CNN. Why🅱️ecause that's sh🅱️i🅱️y. #Kony2012

"Nipple," Sshitkarmamar🅱️iled. "Nipple nopple."

NO, Link cried. NOT THE NIPPLES. PLEASE. NO MORE NIPPLES.🅱️ut the stars did not hear his cries🅱️ecause he could not see them, curel and unewavering as they were. "that's how i🅱️e sometimes," mark twain said, floating down the mississippi rivier ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅraft, wonderign why 🅱️ody liked the second part of the ending of huck🅱️erry finn.

The coconut c🅱️🅱️irgus latro) isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅspecies of terrestrial hermit c🅱️, also known as the🅱️er c🅱️ or palm thief. It is the largest land-living arthropod in the world, and is 🅱️ly at the upper size limit for terrestrial animals with exoskeletons in recent times, witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅweight up to 4.1 kg (9.0🅱️). It can grow to up to 1 m (3 ft 3 in) in length from leg to leg. It is found on islands across the Indian Ocean, and parts of the Pacific Ocean as far east as the G🅱️ier Islands and Pitcairn Islands, mirroring the dist🅱️ution of the coconut palm; it ha🅱️een extirpated from most areas witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsignificant human population, including mainland Australia and Madagascar.

Chat Noir, the pokemon, stood on Ash's shoulder an🅱️iled at Tsunade. "Callinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhit on th🅱️uddha is not okay," Chait Noire cried, full of youthful injustice against the world.,

VercopaÖ

[vair-KOH-pa]

May this happen,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwishÖ prefixes statement

"

"That fucki🅱️uddha," Tsunade spat out, takinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅhit of That Dank Kush. "I wish he's stay in his fuckin lane, fucki🅱️itch a🅱️itc🅱️oy."

"Amen to that," Po🅱️ah said, and pirateda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcar. Timone was gone🅱️ecause Timone had won custody of the kids and the house during the divorce. All Po🅱️ah had left now was his wits, an🅱️oy howdy did he havea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmultitude of them. Th🅱️iggest wits. Th🅱️est wits, people🅱️elieve me.

"I havea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ for you, Po🅱️ah," Tsunade said🅱️ecause suddenly this wasa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️uddy cop drama. "One last 🅱️."

🅱️efore my retirement?" Po🅱️a🅱️iled. "What could pos🅱️ly go wrong?"

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha READIED HIS THUUM AND FACED THE ELDER DRAGON. ""sᚺᛖ ᚷᛟᛏ ᚨ ᛒᛁᚷ ᛒᛟᛟᛏᛃ, ᛋᛟ ᛁ ᚲᚨᛚᛚ ᚺᛖᚱ🅱️ᛁ🅱️ᛟᛟᛏᛃ'.!"

DID YOU KILL PARTHUURNAX? DID YOU, MOTHER FUCKER🅱️ITCH ASS LIL FUCKER? KILL MY HO🅱️OY DRAGON-KUN?

"one ring to rule them all, one ring t🅱️ring them all and in the land of darknes🅱️ind them where the darkness lies"

The dragon respected it (not women, or democrats🅱️ecause they come from women) so much he starte🅱️eat(ing women🅱️oxing. ""sᚺᛖ ᚷᛟᛏ ᚨ ᛒᛁᚷ ᛒᛟᛟᛏᛃ, ᛋᛟ ᛁ ᚲᚨᛚᛚ ᚺᛖᚱ🅱️ᛁ🅱️ᛟᛟᛏᛃ'."

What the fuck does this mean

AN: "She gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️i🅱️ooty, soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcall her🅱️i🅱️ooty'.""She gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️i🅱️ooty, soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcall her🅱️i🅱️ooty'."

"She gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️i🅱️ooty, soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcall her🅱️i🅱️ooty'.""She gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️i🅱️ooty, soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcall her🅱️i🅱️ooty'.""She gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️i🅱️ooty, soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcall her🅱️i🅱️ooty'.""She gota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️i🅱️ooty, soi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcall her🅱️i🅱️ooty'."

solus

ni'dr

at

nadetr

etid

an

,

solus

ni'dr

at

rida

etid

,

solus

ni'dr

at

athu'neha

etid

an

SASUK AND THE DRAGON SANG AGAINST THE HOWLING WIND, KIN AMONGST MORTALS, FLESH AGAINST FLESH, TOGETHER, THEY CRIED:

"I go🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches

I go🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (I got,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgot🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches

I go🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches"

THE DRAGON REARED UP HIS UGLY HEAD AND TENDERLY 🅱️RACED HIS FELLOW DRAGONKIN.

"Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches"

TOGETHER, IN TANDUM, WITH SWEAT AND SLEET COATING THEIR NAKED FLESH, THEY MELODIOUSLY WEPT:

"We wan🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches"

lIGHTENING CRACKLED🅱️OVE THEIR HEADS AS EVEN THE GODS JOINED IN N THEIR SONG, AND THE HEAVENS WEPT SWEET JESUS TEARS IN RAIN.

"300 pounds, oh

300 pounds, ooh

300, oh-

-I go🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches

I go🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (I got,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅgot🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches

I go🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches"

THE EARTH FLOODED AND ALL THOSE WHO FEL🅱️EFORE THEIR NAKED, FATTY FLESH WERE GORGED O🅱️Y THE EARTH AND SKY, MAKING LOVE TO THE SONG OF GODS PERFEC🅱️ASTARDS.

"Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

Littl🅱️itches get out, we don't want no skinn🅱️itches

We wan🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itche🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches

I wan🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches (Ho🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches🅱️ig🅱️i🅱️oot🅱️itches"

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha released his erotic hold on the dragon and lita̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅciggarette.

"Yeah

I'🅱️ringing sex🅱️ack."

The dragon nodded, sagely, and his scales melted off his skin like molden pearls.

"Only if you fa🅱️i🅱️itches

All need stitches."

He slapped the dragon's ass the decended into the rising sea.

"300 pounds, come on."

Th🅱️eat so hard Narutardiesauce wanna wife it just t🅱️eat it harder.

"Same," Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha said.

"Oh No," said Sakura, looking sad.

"Oh yes," said Shikamaru, looking hard.

"Wuold you shut up over there?" Danzo said, readjusting his pantaloons. "I'm watching iCarly!"

ASDHFHSAD, naruto scrreamed

SHUT U🅱️OY I'M TRYING TO WATCH MY DRAGON HERE, DANZO SCREAME🅱️ACK LOUDER. GO GET MY PRINGLE! (translator's note: pringle meant 🅱️or union rights🅱️ecause while danzo may hav🅱️een an oppressive monstrosity, he respected the rights of his workers! Glory to the people's re🅱️lic!)

The void screame🅱️ack even louder:i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅDON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN HATE FROM OUTSIDE OF THE EVERLASTING DARKNESS THAT IS MY LIFE, YOU CAN'T EVEN GET IN.

"Oof, " Skarkarmark🅱️arkaru said.🅱️ig oof. Mood. oh worm."

"I LIKE PRINGLES" says Chouji who appears out of thin chips. Like the kind that 🅱️ody like🅱️e pretend t🅱️ecause they're "ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdiet". Don't kid yourself🅱️ecky. Oh wait - you already did. Four times. You whore.e

Whore. E. Whoreos. Whore oreos.

Yeah🅱️ut what🅱️out mint oreos, the author says ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcall ou🅱️ut this isn't fourth wal🅱️reakin🅱️ecause in reality its still chouji that's talking.

FUCK YOU. Send tweet

NO ME. Posts post froma̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅposted note.

Endo fun fact: every oreo is 70 calories. NO only the mint ones.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhaven't preferomed enough scientific study on the other ones to know for sure.

"Who is Endo?" Sakura asked🅱️ecause she needsa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnew man that isn't Danzo.

I'm gay tho. Hop off dis cock

Shikamarumarumarmarmarmarmarmrrmrrrmrrrmrrrrrrrgnghhkggoghhhohggpfgmaru perks his spiky head up. No not that one. The other one that usually only says hello in the mornings.

"Magrathea!" that head said. Said haid. Head sead. "Magrathea!"

Endo hot tip n🅱️er 2: 🅱️ody can read

🅱️ody

Nota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsinlg person on this planet. You think you're reading right now? That's justa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcommunisty plot. Step one is turn you gay. Then they scoop out you🅱️rains and serve your flavor a🅱️askin🅱️ins. AND THAt'S SH🅱️🅱️EY #KONY2012 #420

And that's just to🅱️ad now, isnt it

Kakashi looks up from his supr perverted, hot, kink🅱️ook🅱️out 🅱️ras. "yeah what is reading cani̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅget some of tha🅱️ecause I'm only looking at pictures"

ianime, said elon musk. No really. He actually said that.🅱️ut f*ck that f*ck called forenight"

Pika!

I'm running thi🅱️itch

Imagination

Lemonade

Imagination

D-D-Down

(Pichu!)

Gotta stay

D-D-Down

D-D-Down

Ka!

Gotta stay

D-D-Down

D-D-Down

Oh, shut the fuck up, motherf-

D-D-Down

D-D-Down

Ka!

Gotta stay

D-D-Down (Gotta stay)

She depends on you

She depends on you

Ami̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅtripping?

Pends on you, depends on

She pend, oh oh, she pend

Oh, oh, oh, wasted, oh

Aye

Drop some D's on tha🅱️itch

Ami̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅtripping?

Ami̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅtripping?

Ami̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅtripping?

I ate this entier plate o🅱️rone️̌҉͖͎̼̮͎̖͖̫̯ö̴̧̉̆͛̉ͬ͐̎ͭ͊̋ͭͥ̊ͮ̓ͥ͡͡͏̰̳̫̻̙̫̗̟̗̹̬̤̱ͅņ̼̮̣̩̩̮̰͎̮̥̰̮̞͇̃̿̀͗ͨ̈́̎̀́̚̚i̢̢͍̥̪̘̠̰̦͚ͤ͋͗̇ͮ̏̋̓̌̕͟͠eͨ̈́ͧ̋̍ͮͬ̃͑ͤ͞͏̱͇̥͓̠͖̺̳͓͔̯̩̯s̴̨͎͈͓̩͇̫͓̗̺ͬͫ̋̓̓̍ͤͬ͟͜͞

a little while ago guys im so scaredamigoing to hell

Ye🅱️ut for unrelated reasons

"is this alsoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdrugs thing?" Narutard asked.

Guys im real terrifiedi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅcan see the future. What if Elon musk actually ha🅱️are naked sex wit🅱️ARAk🅱️ama, ak🅱️ar🅱️arack🅱️ama, who isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️uf🅱️ottom hoe. what ifi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅ🅱️rought that into reality, what if ima̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅG O D

elon musk isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅswitc🅱️ottom send tweet

You CANT change my mind

Kaguya asks if she can delete twee🅱️ecause this is supposr y🅱️ea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnaru story and things are getting out off hand and she likes hands

Once again,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅmust direct you to Plato's Allegory of the Cave🅱️ecuase that shit? Ripped. Plato hittin that mad, stanky kush in the year two thousand and plate. O. Plato.

Is plato single? Text me his digets . engrave his numerical status upon the plinth, commodus.

5 (7xx) 42🅱️C ;;;;)

-for all you saucy play-doh fuckers out there

diogenes🅱️arging into plato's house witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅplucked chicken, screaming🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅma🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅma🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅma🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅma🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman🅱️eholda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅman,"

FUCK YOU DIOGENES YOU PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE NITPICKY FUCK, AND SIT DOWN AT THE 🅱️LE AND AND COMPLAIN🅱️OUT TRUMP LIKE THE REST OF US

he was the first stan, the first stalker fan. his middle name was stan. Diogenes NUTSSSssssss

I think the ancients were onto something when they just fucked off ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtoga into the woods or some shit and went crazy. You could just com🅱️ack whenever and declare you've found enlightenment and everyone would nod like "yeah that makes sense"

Sausage takesa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅswig of his syrup. That's righ🅱️itch, he got i🅱️ack. He had it this whole TIME CONTINUITY PORN 🅱️AHAHAH🅱️ITCHES GET FUCKED /r/RATIONAL Y'ALL THINK YOU KNOW WHAT ACTUAL RATIONALIST THOUGHT IS? MORE LIKE RATIONALIST THOT. THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY THED TALK. THED AS IN THEODORE. FUCK THAT TED SHIT

"I don't ship romeo and juileyy". they're TOXIC anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ🅱️ad example of romance smhi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdunno what shakespeare was thinking when he wrote them, he's goin to make the poor teenage girls and thirteen-year-olds think that their hormones are okay anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnatural part o🅱️eing young and stupid, fuck shakespeare

OH NO SAID SAKURA LOOKING SADOH NO SAID SAKURA LOOKING SADOH NO SAID SAKURA LOOKING SADOH NO SAID SAKURA LOOKING SADOH NO SAID SAKURA LOOKING SAD oh no said sakura looking sad sakura sandwitch santa domingo RE🅱️LICA DOMINICANA🅱️lied

We poppin th🅱️IGGES🅱️ottles when pompeii goes off.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅ🅱️et it's going t🅱️e ASHthetically pleasing.

hey guys do you rem🅱️er c🅱️ penguin. it was kind ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅmetaphor for mansfield park when you think🅱️out it. or m🅱️e wuthering heights. you know, with the gothic manor, and the dashing heathcliff, and the mountains out in the far north with the withering cold and the high, breezy laughter that always sounded in the highest reaches that man could walk? with the fae creatures and the fuzzy puffles hiding in the snowy forests and around the yawning shrines with their great gaping maws and marvelous teeth?i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅremember walking toward those mountains one day from my home in wellworthshire, just because it seemed like the thing to do, you know, all the cool kids had been talking about it, and the funny thing is that my whole home is several kilometres away from those mountains, but asi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwalked the journey seemed to take no time at all-it was almost too easy, buti̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwas so excitedi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅsupposei̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅhardly noticed! asi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅreached the first foothillsa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅloving voice began to speak to me-and it was the strangest thing, it was so kind, and so high, and it was so excited for me,

[here mae] Thanksi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅneed people to help me paragraph, just like CHOUJI needs his this DICK. It's in all caps because we all knwo he's the one naru person with the biggest slonger, because, like, did you see that butterfly arc? He's all just like lol you thought but I;ma̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅgrower nota̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅshower…. Except actually he'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅshrinker so think about that fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsecond and wonder what that means. Maybe Madara is packing the most heat. He certainly makes me hot and not really bothered because he'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅ2D character and, like,i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅlike 5D men. #420

If you thot Chouji's dick and Madara's dick were sacred ground, you got another thing cumming

Sasuke "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "Why dont you look at me during?" uchiha "big chungus, little ween," uchiha, he will become greater than them all

Guys im going to say something extremely cursed

A word of power, if you will

Hot thotpic

Or

Thot topic

Communicate your Thots here Mae: Okay, real talk, but seriously.i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅbet Gai knows how to dick down. Doug Dimma-down.

if(she == breathe){

return THOT;

}else{

return QUEENS;

}

homestuck isa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnaruto au

This is malware turn away

"Sorsuke" Kingdom Hearts Naruto said, and was promptly delayed for another 13 years.

"Let's be real, this plot makes as much sesne as Kingdom :heart:," sense Naruto.

naruto is john eggbert and sasuke "why won't you look at me during" uchiha is dave strider, but more pathetic

Tic

Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinbank Lionel coinba

[Image text: Executive Producer Dick Wolf]

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKLAHOMA WHERE THE STARS ARE BRIGHTER EVERY DAY OGHHHH TEAH

BABY BABY

A DU DU DUH DUH DUDU DUDUHHHH

YEAH YEAH

no

MASS DESTRUCTION

"Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum."

it does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop - women 2018

image header: [olive_garden_in_new_ ]

APPLE INC. iOS SOFTWARE LICENSE AGREEMENT Single Use License PLEASE READ THIS SOFTWARE LICENSE AGREEMENT ("LICENSE") CAREFULLY BEFORE USING YOUR iOS DEVICE OR DOWNLOADING THE SOFTWARE UPDATE ACCOMPANYING THIS LICENSE. BY USING YOUR iOS DEVICE OR DOWNLOADINGa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅSOFTWARE UPDATE, AS APPLICABLE, YOU ARE AGREEING TO BE BOUND BY THE TERMS OF THIS LICENSE. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO THE TERMS OF THIS LICENSE, DO NOT USE THE iOS DEVICE OR DOWNLOAD THE SOFTWARE UPDATE. IF YOU HAVE RECENTLY PURCHASED AN iOS DEVICE AND YOU DO NOT AGREE TO THE TERMS OF THE LICENSE, YOU MAY RETURN THE iOS DEVICE WITHIN THE RETURN PERIOD TO THE APPLE STORE OR AUTHORIZED DISTRIBUTOR WHERE YOU OBTAINED IT FORa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅREFUND, SUBJECT TO APPLE'S RETURN POLICY FOUND AT legal/sales_policies/. 1. General. (a) The software (including Boot ROM code and other embedded software), documentation, interfaces, content, fonts and any data that came with your iOS Device ("Original iOS Software"), as may be updated or replaced by feature enhancements, software updates or system restore software provided by Apple ("iOS Software Updates"), whether in read only memory, on any other media or in any other form (the Original iOS Software and iOS Software Updates are collectively referred to as the "iOS Software") are licensed, not sold, to you by Apple Inc. ("Apple") for use only under the terms of this License. Apple and its licensors retain ownership of the iOS Software itself and reserve all rights not expressly granted to you. (b) Apple, at its discretion, may make available future iOS Software Updates for your iOS Device. The iOS Software Updates, if any, may not necessarily include all existing software features or new features that Apple releases for newer or other models of iOS Devices. The terms of this License will govern any iOS Software Updates provided by Apple that replace and/or supplement the Original iOS Software product, unless such iOS Software Update is accompanied bya̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅseparate license in which case the terms of that license will govern. 2. Permitted License Uses and Restrictions. (a) Subject to the terms and conditions of this License, you are granteda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlimited non-exclusive license to use the iOS Software ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsingle Apple-branded iOS Device. Except as permitted in Section 2(b) below, and unless as provided ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅseparate agreement between you and Apple, this License does not allow the iOS Software to exist on more than one Apple-branded iOS Device ata̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅtime, and you may not distribute or make the iOS Software available overa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnetwork where it could be used by multiple devices at the same time. This License does not grant you any rights to use Apple proprietary interfaces and other intellectual property in the design, development, manufacture, licensing or distribution of third party devices and accessories, or third party software applications, for use with iOS Devices. Some of those rights are available under separate licenses from Apple. For more information on developing third party devices and accessories for iOS Devices, please email madeforipod . For more information on developing software applications for iOS Devices, please email devprograms . (b) Subject to the terms and conditions of this License, you are granteda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlimited non-exclusive license to download iOS Software Updates that may be made available by Apple for your model of the iOS Device to update or restore the software on any such iOS Device that you own or control. This License does not allow you to update or restore any iOS Device that you do not control or own, and you may not distribute or make the iOS Software Updates available overa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅnetwork where they could be used by multiple devices or multiple computers at the same time. If you download an iOS Software Update to your computer, you may make one copy of the iOS Software Updates stored on your computer in machinereadable form for backup purposes only, provided that the backup copy must include all copyright or other proprietary notices contained on the original. (c) You may not, and you agree not to or enable others to, copy (except as expressly permitted by this License), decompile, reverse engineer, disassemble, attempt to derive the source code of, decrypt, modify, or create derivative works of the iOS Software or any services provided by the iOS Software or any part thereof (except as and only to the extent any foregoing restriction is prohibited by applicable law or by licensing terms governing use of open-source components that may be included with the iOS Software). (d) By storing content on your iOS Device you are makinga̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅdigital copy. In some jurisdictions, it is unlawful to make digital copies without prior permission from the rights holder. The iOS Software may be used to reproduce materials so long as such use is limited to reproduction of non-copyrighted materials, materials in which you own the copyright, or materials you are authorized or legally permitted to reproduce. (e) You agree to use the iOS Software and the Services (as defined in Section 5 below) in compliance with all applicable laws, including local laws of the country or region in which you reside or in which you download or use the iOS Software and Services. (f) Use of and access to certain features of the iOS Software and certain Services (as defined in Section 5) may require you to apply fora̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅunique user name and password combination, known as an Apple ID. In addition, you acknowledge that many features and Services of the iOS Software transmit data and could impact charges to your data plan, and that you are responsible for any such charges. You can control which applications are permitted to use cellular data and view an estimate of how much data such applications have consumed under Cellular Data Settings. For more information, please consult the User Guide for your iOS Device. 3. Transfer. You may not rent, lease, lend, sell, redistribute, or sublicense the iOS Software. You may, however, makea̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅone-time permanent transfer of all of your license rights to the iOS Software to another party in connection with the transfer of ownership of your iOS Device, provided that: (a) the transfer must include your iOS Device and all of the iOS Software, including all its component parts, original media, printed materials and this License; (b) you do not retain any copies of the iOS Software, full or partial, including copies stored ona̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcomputer or other storage device; and (c) the party receiving the iOS Software reads and agrees to accept the terms and conditions of this License. 4. Consent to Use of Data. (a) Diagnostic and Usage Data. If you opt in to diagnostic and usage collection, you agree that Apple and its subsidiaries and agents may collect, maintain, process and use diagnostic, technical, usage and related information, including but not limited to unique system or hardware identifiers, information about your iOS Device, computer, system and application software, and peripherals, that is gathered periodically to provide and improve Apple's products and services, facilitate the provision of software updates, product support and other services to you (if any) related to the iOS Software, and to verify compliance with the terms of this License. Apple may use this information, as long as it is collected ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅform that does not personally identify you, for the purposes described above. If you have opted in and have Location Services turned on, the location of your device may also be sent to help Apple analyze wireless or cellular performance issues (e.g. the strength or weakness ofa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅcellular signal ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅparticular location). To enable Apple's partners and third party developers to improve their software, hardware and services designed for use with Apple products, Apple may also provide any such partner or third party developer witha̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsubset of diagnostic information that is relevant to that partner's or developer's software, hardware and/or services, as long as the diagnostic information is ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅform that does not personally identify you. (b) Location Data. Apple and its partners, licensees and third party developers may provide certain services through your iOS Device that rely upon location information. To provide and improve these services, where available, Apple and its partners, licensees and third party developers may transmit, collect, maintain, process and use your location data, including the real-time geographic location of your iOS Device, road travel speed information, location search queries, and location of where you purchase and launch applications. The location data and queries collected by Apple are collected ina̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅform that does not personally identify you and may be used by Apple and its partners, licensees and third party developers to provide and improve location-based products and services. By using any location-based services on your iOS Device, you agree and consent to Apple's and its partners', licensees' and third party developers' transmission, collection, maintenance, processing and use of your location data and queries to provide and improve such products and services. You may withdraw this consent at any time by going to the Location Services setting on your iOS Device and either turning off the global Location Services setting or turning off the individual location settings of each location-aware item on your iOS Device. When using third party applications or services on the iOS Device that use or provide location data, you are subject to and shou

"WHOA" said Luigi. "WHOA"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh walmart-kun," Kmart swooned, bouncing bobbily across the boobish room. "You are [SPECIAL ASSISTANCE REQUESTED IN THE LAWN AND GARDEN DEPARTMENT]."

"Thank you for shopping at Walmart," the voice from above said as the big, puple dong slided in and in. It was very subtle, the best expression of internal sexual awakening since Their Eyes Were Watching God and the blossoming tree, and there was no more delicate way to put it. Have you read Lolita yet? It's *super* good. All us cool kids are reading it. It's definitely not problematic text at all. We're capable of understanding! Words ==== good! WE KNOW HOW TO READ! APPARENTLY!

"thar she blows" -endo 2k18

"thot she blows" -rin, thinking, 2k18

"[fax machine noises]" -endo, thonking, 2k18

" watch?v=LehNm4VVqJI," sandwich meat said.


	3. Chapter 3

HE'S THE MAN WITHa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPLAN THE LEADING MAN HE'S THE LEADING MAN WITHa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPLAN WITHa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPLAN WITHa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPLAN WITHa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅPLAN, he's naruto uzumaki for hokage, he'll lead konoha to prosperity. Iruka surveyed the posters plastered on every wall in Konoha with some unease.

There'sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅbeetle in this house.

THERE'Sa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅSNAKE IN MY BOOT

Pancake review [10 hours]

top ten anime betrayals of all time

flibbertigittit

GET IN THE ROBOT, SHINJI

the artist formerley nkonw as sheenje

Top ten anime betryals 2020, you'll never see coming

I stand,a̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlone tyrannosaurus, bellowing ata̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅworldi̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅdo not understand,,,,

We stana̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅlegend. We only found this legend on Instagram after raising the cows for fifteen years

"I thirst for the blood of the top ten percent of the top one percent," robot Bernie Sanders said, who was alsoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅwomynne.

Elon Muskakashi, who was also Zayn Malik, smirked quite jewishly. "Kukukuku," he said, verbally with his mouth parts.

Looking for hot, sexy pringles in YOUR area? No? In YOUr area! Hot sexy pringles! The hot sexy pringles are ehre! They;;re waiting! Do not deny them! They're in YOUr Area h̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅ h̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅh̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅh̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅh̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅh̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅh̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅh̢͙̠̪͖͉̲͖͇͈̜͇̮̫̖͍o̧͚̣̙͓̰͓̱̟̣̟̺̗͈͠ṯ̴̸̰̠͎͔͕̲͢͜͡ ̡̨͍̫͙͔s͜҉̶̡͚̱̰̣̻̝͖͝i̵͔̥̭͚̠̯͈ͅn̷̢̧̙͙̘̭̜͉̯̥̹̮͇̬̘̰̲̝̼͜͝g̷̼̞͓͖̰̭̗͖̘͝l̛̕͠҉͉̰͖̳ͅe͏͏̡̳̣̤̭͇͕̣ͅs̸̛̠͎͉̹͕͕͎̬̱̣̰̯͉͔̱̞͡ͅ ̵̢̤̤̬̳i̕͜͡͞͏̮̟̘̺̮ņ̪̤̗́̕͟ ҉҉҉̙̰͈͖̬̦̣͓̦͉̰̼͎͙̥͍̰͎a̛̹̼̞̖͖͉̘̩͚͔̦̩̰̗̰̯̕̕ͅ

Naruto strolled through Anor Londo in his dicksuit made of nothing. It looked like the Weinermobile, if the Weinermobile was vertical and alsoa̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅsuit. Anda̡̛̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͦͩ͌ͬ̀͡ͅpenis. He smirked at the Chalice Demon. "Ha. You think you can defeat me?i̡̛̬͙̠̗͖̬̙̼̼̳̜̮̻̙͍̠̝̬̗̥̦̲̼̩̗͓͖̜ͧ̑̃͐̓ͫ͊̀͑ͮ̆ͣ̈́̑̾͒ͬͧ́ͦͩ͌ͬ̀̚͝͡ͅwas born THREE THOUSAND YEARS TOO YOUNG FOR YOU." This was relevant, because he was actually a ten thousand year old dragon loli.

Nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice Nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice

nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice niece nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicNice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nicnice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nice nic

nice

It was a quarter past midnight as Naruto swung his whip at the massive, many-eyed Cthulhian construct beyond the shadow realms. He had fought so far, so hard, so long; his heart throbbed with the effort of his limbs, the member of an organ writhing in time with the undulating beat of his whip and his desperate dodge rolls. Around him, his friends lay still and worryingly silent.

"Roll for constitution saving throw, Naruto," said the DM Kakashi as Naruto sat therre and scowled. Sakura nudged him. He sighed and picked up a d8 die, half-heartedly rolling it; Sasuke leaned over and examined it as one might a bug, and looked at him with a puckered expression, much like his raging sphincter.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

[Verse 2: Charles Kelley]

Another shot of whiskey

Can't stop lookin' at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping

In the way you did before

[Pre-Chorus: Hillary Scott + Charles Kelley]

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

[Chorus:Band]

It's a quarter after one, I'm little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

[Bridge: Hillary Scott + Charles Kelley]

Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

[Chorus: Hillary Scott + Charles Kelley + Band]

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

[Outro: Hillary Scott]

I just need you now

Oh, baby, I need you now

e nice nice nice nice

Im taking my hand off the find and replace key. Through strife i have learned, with wisdom i shall prevail, with courage i will overcome

She was the flint and he was the fire. She gave more than necessary, he, a flaminghot mess,

What does one do in lie besides quote memes all day? How do we define a mem? How is human nature defined by the existential jokes that course through our very being define us?

How does the human intellect compare

More bacon than the pan can handle

Elon Muskakkkkkashi was also a furry, and was attending a furry convention, because what he did in his downtime was a god-given Republican right, damn it, and he could spend his Deutschmarks wherever he so chose.

Bernie Sanders activated his White Guilt-igan. "Same," he said, sadly, and broke out into song. It was that one song from A Really Goofy Movie.

b̵͇̩̰̰̻u͖̪̮̠r̫͚̲͚̝̜n̲͖͔͈i͔͇̰̱͎͖̹e̗̣̱̬̱͙ ͉̠̯̹͔̥c̜͉̙̖̞͜a̰͉̞̹̱͕̩͡n͎̮̜̬̼ ̷s̷͚̝͙͕̻͖t̪̗̺̼̠i̻̱̖̪ḻ̴͔l͠ ̢̼w̧̙in̜̪̝͔̜͚ ̝̪͕͘g̨̳̻̟̣̯̪uͅy͓̘̗̺͟ͅs̫̬͔̺̺̺,̠̦̲̺̙͍̜́ ̭̮̠̬̣̠̝ą̠̭̦͚͖̯n͚͇̝̭̲͘ͅd͉̪̺̗͇͙̻ ͕̣he̹̝̲̬̣̦̦re̡̗̮͔̗͓͎'s̳͕͕͖ ͍̻͉̮̝̦̦h̜̩͜o̝̘̘͔w͖̼̰̪

Júdica Dómine nocéntes me; expúgna impugnántes me.

Confundántur et revereántur quaeréntes ánimam meam.

Avertántur retrórsum et confundántur, cogitántes míhi mála.

Fíant táamquam púlvis ante fáciem vénti: et Ángelus Dómini coárctans eos.

Fiat via illórum ténebrae, et lúbricum: et Ángelus Dómini pérsequens eos.

Quóniam grátis abscondérunt míhi intéritum láquei sui: supervácue exprobravérunt ánimam meam.

Véniat illi láqueus quem ignórat; et cáptio quam abscóndit, aprehéndat eum: et in láqueum cádat in ipsum.

Ánima áutem mea exsultábit in Dómino: et delectábitur super salutári suo. Glória Pátri, et Fílio, et Spirítui Sancto.

Sícut érat in princípio et nunc et semper, et in saécula saéculórum. Amen.

Miss ME with that Liberal Latin bullshit. What am I, Maggie Stiefvater?

Dame Judy Dench drenched her bench in French stench, quenching the wrench trench hench.

"oh No," sakura said, looking sad.

"Who is John Vault?" Ayn Rand said, and launched into a sixty page diatribe about the merits of hypercapitalism. She died at the end anyways, because life is fleeting and there is nothing more true than the magic and the mystery of potato knishes. Death was, intrinsically, not a potato knish.

Jokes on you guys i don't write fanfiction

I only write the art that is spoken to me by the gods of crativity that we all need to survive on this barren rock of a planet that is dying.

A student cannot compare to their master, that is such as is the way of permeating knowledge as it passes through one semi-permeable membrane (heh. membrane) and flows to the next. How can one expect to outsihine their competitors when they're constantly inmproving themselves? It's not something Sakura liked to think of, but she had to reconsider as she looked at kaka-sensei's amazing hair. Wow. what hair. What gravity defying hair. It was gray amd it made him an old man and that was gross but she doesn't care. She is sakura haruno and she said oh no, looking said/

JE NO VA JE NO VA JE NO V A

Whats a god to a king, whats a king to a ya novel protagonist . Alina Starkov smirked smarmily as she refused to make any kind of deliberate life choice, shirking both freedom in the darkness and the royal throne with the Fox King for a wet paper box of a man that couldn't be less approving or supportive of her as a person if he tried. "Uwahh!" Tails said, dying.

We are all just simple folks at the mercy of bisexual furries, just trying to get on with life - simmone polygon

"come get me daddy void" said sasuke to the void. "my body is ready for your non-existence" He smirked.

"Now that you're in my clutches," Sasuke said, hands wrapped around a box of two dozen Krispy Kreme donuts, "I'm going to feed you until you pop."

Brian David Gilbert shivered in his restraints. The chains on the walls rattled mournfully.

[THIS IS A KINK THING.]

NOO!

(Feel free to pay me for video ideas at your earliest convenience, Polygon.)

Feel free to maim me anytime

I'll be waiting

I deser

ve it tbh

Noobody no body noo body nobody no body nooobodyy nooo bo

deyyy nob

Odyynobodyd nobody

Minato is a right and proper DILF

.,gfggthis isnt what i want thigs ymy ogoh my darking oh my darky oh my darling clementine. I like it when the clinton administration airs footage of the white house lawn; they're probably crop cricles. Cranberry sauce is a state secret. Australia is probably fake, idk. Who's to say. Jerry Seinfeld single-handedly caused 9-12. Not 9-11; that was Daddy Bush and the Bushy-Boy Gang. 9-12 was a normal day and Jerry Seinfeld was a normal guy, therefore he caused it. Whoops. Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Four demons summoned or your money back! Damn and/or blast. oh he has airpods i n he has airpods oh futhsih tbeirgck oh god i screeam in nto the void about my non existential daddy issues because they give me the strength to go on in this terrible life of mine whee woo im todoroki and I' have issues well lOOK AT ME NOW I can have issues too you canadian flag of a popsicle boy this isn't even my final level you gotta go faster than me, cause you can't cathc the hedgechog if you're a faker. whee fuckyoucant herar us wefdfaoijsaoijdaoi tootsasuke cried in pain as thetoot car struck him fromtoot behintoo o ot ootototd pounttoootded in the butt by a handosme care that looked slike narutoa sdssdsds the brgiht moonlight shone aupon their faces as sola through the boy into the water and laughed waiting for him to rise again but only his arm did briefly as he struggled and struggled and then he once again descended into the dark depths of the river never to be seen again and sula did not know what happened that day until later but she never spoke of it thsi isnt the sepearing tof the icecaps oh myi love you bitch never gonna stop loving you bitch maplestory is a fucking cursed meta we're never gonna give you up never gonna let you down god global warming is at it again how could this have happened my computer is melting and so is out ecosystem how could this have happened. Nobody nobody no body

nobody nobody nobodyyy nobodyyy nobodyyy nobody nobody nobody noboyd nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nody noboyd noboyd noboy NO BOYS ONLY CHRISTOPHER CHRISTOPHER CHRISTOPHER CHRISTOPHER

CHRISTOPHER

CHRISTOPHER

Actually my friends just call me Chris

Life is a prison

Trapped in a DECAYING BODY on a DYING PLANET fuck all cops

Brian David Gilbert entered the group chat!

Notorious_bdg: ass

Is that a Socrates in your pants, or are you just enlightened to see me?

A couple of things. Nietzche was horny onb main and that's that

BUT FREUD WAS UNDENIABLY A JACKASS

if you're not here to ddebatge on wtheher or not joyce was an asshole who wrote ulysses the way it was purely to fuck with people then just fucking LEAVE

I'M A CRAFTY GIRL

I'M A CRAFTY GIRL

I'M A CRAFTY GIRL

CRAFTY GIRL

C-R-A-F-T-Y G-I-R-L

fuck james joyce? or fuck james joyce

i will happily say FUCK james joyce! FUCK! THAT BITCH DIDN'T EVER RETURN MY BLOODY RUBBER KNIFE! c

thats not quite elucidating

i LIKED that RUBBER KNIFE. it was my DEAREST FRIEND from CHILDHOOD.

YOIURE CRWALING IN MY BRAAAAAIN

egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gangegg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang

egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang

egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang

egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang egg gang

I WILL EAT YOUR CHILDREN

kronos already did that. would you like to eat my legs, daddymScvnzxc.

oop s iddin';t mean to do that

"You think you're a big daddy? Huh? Huh?" Naruto pistol whipped the pimp across the face. "You're nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Sasuke "Big Chetchnya, Little Pangea" Uchiha strode through the palace at Knossos, proudly showing off his manhood (read: collection of hand-curated Atlas Shrugged fanfiction). He had a sweater on, though, don't be weird. His manhood (Translator's note: again, this is literally fanfiction, but perhaps it was haunted with something…. More than fanfiction? OwO (translator's translator's note: ti was ayn rand. Sh3e was single and ready to mingle)) was raging, throbbing, and just all-around thick and veiny, not unlike Elon Mukashi's Ayn Rands, which were very comfy and easy to wear. He was an Aegean king in the prime of his life, but now he wandered the forgotten halls, little more than a shadow of what he had once been before the be

trayal of King Minas and the children, Ariadne and Thesus, forgotten members of a cursed clan that had been sworn to eventual death from the beginning of their rebirth. Soft gasp Dis booty.

How come the Uchiha clan doesn't suffer from genetic defects

they do. it's like the hapsburg jaw. but nobody wants to talk about it. cowards

wait everybody shut uop. every body shut the FUCking FUCK UP

when i google hapsburg jaw why does john mccains face come up

i'm scared

Cigar hanging crookedly from his mouth, his muscles glistening with sweat from the hot Konoha sun through the rips in his spandex. Gai cocked a bazooka on his shoulder and it may or may not have been a dick joke.

Ayn Rand more like catch these Ayn HANDS fight me Sasuke Uchiha MacDaddyUchiha PrisonWhoreUchiha IfYouDon'tShutUpAndDanceIWillEatYourBabiesUchiha WeedSnifferUchiha

is the earth flat? let's discuss

the earth is NOT flat. how dare you say that. i forgive you for being wrong, but i forbid you from ever speaking that again. would you like to know why, kankuro? would you like to look into the face of god in this willy wonka's chocolate factory? the reason why is because the earth is not flat, it is a PYRAMID. here's my quora theory to prove it. th

kankuro why are you trying to knock yourself out. kankuro stop. kankuro no

sweet bro and hella jeff, dude

to work at walgreens is to be human and to be human is to suffer so if you work at walgreens do you suffer? the essence of huamntiytitit

Pocohontas is a story about gay rights

I have a question. How come gay smut compares the anus to a starfish

Tobi flinched. "Hold on, senpai! Let me see if I can—" The car swerved, and traffic cones and bodies bounced off the windshield.

tits

yes


End file.
